A Month of Hell
by Charlie911
Summary: [COMPLETE]Inuyasha Takahashi thought every girl loved him, or so he thought. One girl despises him and can't even stand to be around him....Kagome Higurashi. When these two meet there will be hell. well, mostly for Inuyasha, anyway [COMPLETE]
1. Contest

hi i'm Charlie911, but you can just call me Charlie. this is my first ever fanfiction so please go easy on me. this story is just mostly about Inuyasha being torture and torture, and torture, and a little more torture, then romance.

**Charlie:** HI INUYASHA!

**Inuyasha:** Shut up, wench!

**Charlie:** _(in a quiet, but deadly tone)_ I dare you to say that one more time

**Inuyasha:** _(gulps) _wh-what your gonna do about it wench

**Charlie:** _(looks to the audience then back) _Inuyasha. SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT

A big crater was left where Inuyasha was standing.

**Charlie:** Oh, and sit.

**BAM!**

well, Inuyasha won't be getting up for a while. a long while

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha though I wish I do. who doesn't?

* * *

**A Month of Hell**

**Chapter 1: Contest**

Inuyasha Takahashi is a rich playboy. He can bed any girls at will, or so he thought. He lives in a big mansion and has everything he wants. Recently he had a girlfriend named, Kikyo, but dumped her ass after the fourth week when she became boring. Kikyo was probably the longest girl he had ever been with. Every guy envied him and every girl, even some guys, loved him.

Miroku Houshi (**A/N: **I couldn't think of anything else for his last name.) is his roommate, best friend, and manager. He is also a lecher, always blaming it on his curse hand. Once he got sent to jail for a groping a lady out on the street, and got a black eye for asking a 16-year-old girl to bear his child. The black eye was actually from her father who had just came out of the store and heard the whole thing. He had known Sango for years, but hasn't met each other in awhile after college. They've always kept contact, though.

Sango Sakamoto is Miroku's childhood friend. She is Kagome's best friend, co-worker and the only one who won't wither in Kagome's wrath. They both live together in an apartment. Her family died and left only her and her younger brother, Kohaku, who is currently living in America . She is known for her temper and will break anything in her grasp.

Kagome Higurashi is a Goth girl. She loves everything that is black, abosultely hate pink and Inuyasha. As it was mention, Sango is her best friend, etc. etc. Kagome's entire family had also died, leaving her and her brother, Souta, who had also moved to a foreign country because of a job offering. Kagome also has a temper like Sango, but she doesn't get anger, she gets even.

* * *

**At S & K's Apartment**

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" shouted a very piss off Kagome. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!" She was throwing a tantrum and breaking almost everything in the house.

Sango just sat on the couch calmly, and didn't even flinch when a lamp almost hit her. "Who would've thought you be dump enough to fall for it? It was just a joke, Kagome," lied Sango. Actually she had been planning this with Miroku for some time now. He wanted somebody who can resist Inuyasha, not only resist, but hate him. Inuyasha needed to learn that money isn't everything and also that not every women in the world liked him...and pink. "I never thought you would've won. Fate just has it's way."

Kagome threw a glass, which hit the wall shattering it into pieces. She slump down on the couch and cup her face with her hands. "You know I can't stand that arrogant bastard. Please don't make me do this," she begged.

"You can't beg your way out of this one. Beside it's just for a month."

She stood up and cross her arms, stubbornly. "I'm not going. You can't make me."

Sango just sigh and looked up at her. "You heard what they said. If you resist, they will use force. Now, I suggest you start packing."

"Nope, you can't make me."

"Suit yourself, but I really wonder what type of clothes Inuyasha's gonna buy you."

Kagome's eyes widen.

"Maybe...pink."

That last one did it. Kagome bolted into her room and started packing all of her clothes, etc. etc. While she did that she remember when Sango had tricked her into signing up for that contest. That contest that just cost her a whole month of her time where she has to live with the person she **hated** most in the world!

**Flashback:**

Kagome and Sango was going to a festival. They were just walking around when Sango pulled Kagome to one of the booths. Sango handed Kagome a piece of paper and told her to sign here and there. Kagome wasn't really paying attention and thought it was just something else. But then the lady said, "Thank you, you've just enter the Inuyasha Takahashi Contest (**A/N: **I really suck at names. Sorry) We will send you the result in three days."

"That's nice," said Kagome in wonderland. But then realization hit her hard. She spun around wide eye at what the lady just said. "WHAT!"

Sango was secretly sniggering to herself at how easy it was to get Kagome to enter the contest. She thought it would be much harder, but nope. Then, she turns around and saw Kagome shouting at the lady and was looking like she was ready to kill. "Kagome, stop it!"

The lady was still smiling. "I'm sorry, but once you've enter the contest you can't un-enter it. You'll just have to wait for the result.

"Leave the nice lady here alone. She's just doing her job."

Kagome was trying to get out of her grasp and pound the lady. "YOU BETTER TAKE MY NAME OFF THAT LIST RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE GONNA SEE HELL!"

"I'm sorry, but she's a little troubled today. Come on, Kagome. Let's go home."

Kagome was still fuming, but she walked away, not before she gave the lady the finger. Sango gave the lady a wink and went after Kagome. People stare at her passing figure. The parents thought she was crazy and back away with their kids.

It took about a pound of ice cream, half of Sango's pocket money, and a Linkin Park CD in order to calm her down. But it was worth it. Kagome was in the contest, everything was going as planned. Now, all Sango has to do was wait for the result, which of course will be Kagome. All thanks to Miroku.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

**In Inuyasha's Office**

Miroku came in with the result from the contest. "Hey, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was lying lazily on the couch, watching a wrestling match. "Hey, Miroku." He sat up and took the file from Miroku's hand. "Kagome Higurashi, huh?"

"That's the winner. She's going to bring a friend along with her. I believe her name is Sango Sakamoto."

"How you know that?"

Miroku stared at Inuyasha like he was retarded, which he partially is. "It's inside the folder, moron."

He flips to the next page and saw her name in black ink. "Oh, I-I knew that."

Miroku rolled his eye. How stupid can he get anyway? "I've already arranged the car to pick them up tomorrow afternoon. Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't try to bed any of the girls. Neither one of 'em, you hear."

"Why? Are they lesbians are something? Cause...," he trail off and imagine Sango and Kagome in bed together. But then he was hit across the head by Miroku.

"No, you idiot! Get your mind out of the gutter. Sango is my best friend and I kind of had a crush on her since I was five. And Kagome...well...she doesn't like you."

"Nobody cannot like Inuyasha Takahashi, well, except my brother."

"As a friend and your manager, I advise you to stand away from her."

"Whatever, man," but in his mind he was figuring out ways to make Kagome his. Because nobody can resist Inuyasha Takahashi. He laughed in his mind about how she was in bed.

Miroku, on the other hand, already knew what he was thinking with that sinister smile of his, but this is gonna be one tough shell to crack.

* * *

**Charlie: **please review! please. updates will be coming up soon, but if you don't like it then just tell me and i'll delete the damn thing. 

**Inuyasha: **_(comes out, holding an ice pack to his back)_ yeah delete it cause it sucks.

**Charlie:** _(looks to the audience) _does he ever learn? (_then back to Inuyasha) _uh, inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** WHAT?

**Charlie:** sit

**BAM!**

**Charlie:** until next time if you like my story that is. _(pulls out a cell phone) _can i get an ambulance here please? thank you. bye.


	2. Day One

**Charlie:** Hi, so I haven't got many reviews, but nobody's criticize it yet. so I'm going to continue.

**Inuyasha:** Well, here's your first criticism. YOU'RE FUCKING STORY SUCKS!

**Charlie:** coming from an anime character

**Inuyasha:** anime? yeah and I'm stupid

**Charlie:** _(raise an eyebrow)_ dude, you are an anime character

**Inuyasha:** _(thinking) _I am?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, he be dead cause of his annoying yapping. AARRGGHHHH!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day One**

"I'M NOT GOING!" Kagome was trying to hang onto the door

Sango was pulling with all her might, but dang this girl has a good grip. "Kagome, it won't be that bad. Now, let go or else."

"Or else what?"

There was no answer and the pulling had stopped, but Kagome wasn't about to let go. She turns around and saw Sango giving her the _look_. No, that wasn't good. And then... "HAHAHAHAH! STOP-HAHAHA-THIS-HA-IS-HAHAHA-NOT-FAIR-HAHA!" Kagome try to hang onto the doorknob, but the laughing was weakening her grip. So she let go and try to protect her stomach from Sango's hand.

Sango took this opportunity to rip Kagome's hand off the handle and push her through the door.

People from inside their apartment open their door and saw brown hair girl pulling a screaming black hair girl down the stairs. She was trying to grab the railings, but to no avail. If only the janitor hadn't waxed the railings then maybe she had had a chance.

Outside was a limo waiting for them. Their baggage was already put inside the car and the driver, Myouga open the door for them, but when he saw the struggling girl, he thought,_ 'Finally somebody to put Inuyasha in his place.'_

The screaming was starting to attract the passersby's attention. They all watch in awed. Some thought she was crazy or well, just crazy They had another problem of getting Kagome into the limo. She would use her feet to kick the door close, sometime stomping on Myouga's hands. Ouch. After many cussing, tickling, stomping, door being close and the many boot prints on the door, and a slightly crack window, she was finally in the limo.

* * *

**Inside the limo**

Kagome was fidgeting around and giving Sango, and Myouga death glares now and then. Sango was used to this and didn't even care; she just kept on reading her magazine. But poor Myouga, he looked like he was about to pee in his pants. Sweats were on his eyebrows like rain fall.

Sango looked at the driver and felt sorry for him. "Myouga, can you put this in, please?" She handed him a cd of Linkin Park. When it started, Kagome began to look a little_ nicer_. At least she wasn't throwing them glares anymore.

Kagome opened the small cabinet and saw a whole lot of booze. "Hey, Myouga, can I drink this?"

He looked to Sango and she nodded her head. "Yes, but just don't spill it. Mr. Inuyasha absolutely hates stain carpets."

"Okay," but in her mind an evil plan was formulating. She was grinning; one of those that can give you chills.

Sango saw this and just shrugs it of. Oh, well, let her do as she pleases. It's for Inuyasha's own good anyway.

* * *

**Inuyasha Takahashi's Mansion**

Inuyasha, Miroku, and some of his servants were waiting outside for their arrival. Inuyasha was having one of his perverted grins and Miroku just sigh and thought about the arrival of the girls. Oh, well, it's for his own good.

The limo had arrived 30 minutes late and Inuyasha was frowning, but he forced a grin when it had finally came. Myouga walked out and open the door for them, while trying to avoid his boss's glare. Sango stepped out and had to literally drag a screaming Kagome. 

Inuyasha stepped up and put out his hand. "Hi, welcome to my house. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here."

Everybody rolled theirs eyes at Inuyasha's cheesy act.

And Kagome did something that made everybody gasp. She gave Inuyasha the finger.

Sango's eye widens and grab Kagome's finger in front of Inuyasha's face. He just stood there, shock. No one had ever dared do that to him before. "I'm sorry. She's in need of a few manners."

Kagome glare at her. "Me? Manners? What about him? He's the one in a serious need of a fuc-."

But before she could finish a hand covered her mouth. "I'm sorry for this," said Sango while trying to drag her inside.

Inuyasha just stood there shock. His employees try to muffle their laughter, but Miroku just burst out until a fist came in contact with his face. Sango stuck her head out and said, "Oh, and I'm sorry about your car," she said and went back inside.

Everybody looked at the car and Inuyasha walked over and was about to open it when Myouga stopped him. "S-Sir, you m-might not want t-t-to see thi-this," he said nervously, but he was push to the side.

Inuyasha open the door, looked inside, and, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

**Inside Inuyasha's Mansion**

Kagome was hanging onto the stair railing and when she heard Inuyasha's scream, she smiled. Sango sighed, this was gonna be a long month.

* * *

**Back Outside**

Inuyasha was standing beside the car, his face held a big ugly frown.

Miroku walk slowly to the car and opened it. What was inside shocked him. The seats were torn, glasses were everywhere, the mini TV was busted, the table had holes, paint, and everything. But what surprise him the most was the carpet. It didn't even have a speck on it. It was perfectly clean and untouched. He closes the car door and told Myouga to go clean it up. He turns to Inuyasha whose face was fluster with anger. The only thing Miroku said was, "Told yah' so."

* * *

They had gone back inside and just in time to hear Kagome shouting. She was screaming her lungs off about not wanting to be here. Everybody looked at Inuyasha who was, again as I told you, shock. This woman hated him. And everybody was thinking the same thing that Myouga had thought, finally somebody to put him in his place.

They went up the stairs and saw Kagome hanging onto it like it was her life. The servants try to muffle their giggles. Then finally Sango had made her let go of the railing and hull her into the hallway.

Miroku led the way to Kagome's room and opened it for her. She just glared at him and looked into the room. Her eyes widen double side and looked like it was about to fall out. She gapped at the room.

Inuyasha smirk and walk up beside her. "I bet I know what you're thinking. I know, I know. How does he know this is my favorite? Well, I have my way."

Kagome, still gapping, turn and look at him.

"You don't have to thank me. I already know."

Sango call Miroku to step away, slowly. Then she told every one to cover their ears. It was confusing, but they did it since she is Kagome's best friend.

Then, she turns around, looked at the room and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Hey, everybody. Please review and tell me what you think. 

**Charlie:** Inuyasha will you just shut up!

**Inuyasha:** tell me what an anime is first. is it strong? if I'm an anime does that mean I'm strong too?

**Charlie:** yea you are an anime and no. it just depends on the author. someone like the great Rumiko Takahashi

**Inuyasha: **keh' she's just a woman what can she do

**Charlie: **you dumb ass she created you!

**Inuyasha:** you are so crazy _(swirl his finger on the side of his head)_

**Charlie:** _(does something with finger)_

**Inuyasha:** mmmuph! Eeeeeeeeepp! hmup hduemddmdifo! mmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaappppphhhhhhhhh!

**Charlie:** _(picks up the phone)_ yes can I get some sleeping pills, and maybe a liter of morphine

**Inuyasha:** _(eye widens)_ mmmhhhhpp! eeeeeeepeemdm!


	3. Continue of Day One

**Charlie:** a new chapter a new chapter! I'm getting more reviews!

**Inuyasha:** hah' whatever wench they only did it out of pity.

**Charlie:** "..."

**Inuyasha:** what happen, wench? yah' giving up? (turns around and see Charlie coming up with a gun)

**BANG!**

And then he died. The End.

**Charlie:** don't worry people it was just a tranquilizer. that was for insulting Ramiko. now let's continue shall we?

**Disclaimer:** do not own Inuyasha so get off my ass

* * *

**Chapter: Continue of Day One**

So we left off at when Kagome was screaming.

Then, she turns around, looked at the room and, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody jumped at the sound of her scream. All, but Sango was oblivious as to why she was screaming.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "What you don't like it?"

"Like it? I hate it!"

Wasn't every girl supposed to _love_ pink? Every girl that he had dated absolutely loved pink so he got that every girl in the whole world does.

She turns to him, rolling her eyes, as if reading his thoughts. "Look, not every girl love pink. Me? I like black." She handed him a piece of paper. "I want the room to be painted black and with these posters. And they better be done when I get back," she said before turning around and heading to Sango's room.

"Wait a second. Who are you to order me around? Do you know who I am?"

Kagome went up to his face and put on one of her _sweet_ smile. "Why of course I do. You are the world's richest playboy, son-of-a-bitch, bastard, a two-timing, no wait, three-timing jerk, overly grown wart, brat, a lowly coward who only thinks of himself, who also goes by the name of Inuyasha Takahashi."

Wow! When he had just overcome the shock of being humiliated, Kagome was already down the hall and in Sango's room. Everybody did him the pleasure of just walking away and laughing about it later when he's not around.

Miroku went up to him and patted him on the back for a little moral support. "Did I mention that I told you so," he said before walking away.

You did not want to see him now. His face was twisted up in a nasty, nasty, well you already know. And you probably already know what is on his mind right now, but I'm gonna tell yah' anyway: **REVENGE!** HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Kagome and Sango changed into their bathing suit and headed out to the pool. When they got back there, they were amazed. The backyard consisted of a pool, basketball court, a small garden, a groove of pine tree, some tables and a bed size swings, and a large field right in the middle. 

They quickly got into the pool. (I don't really want to go into details about their bathing suit, but of course it is a two piece.) Sango's body is a model-like shape, but Kagome's is more of like a fighter. Even though Sango looks frailer then Kagome, she can land a punch just a good.

As they were just swinging and enjoying the cool water, Inuyasha and his pal had to come out and ruin it for them.

He smirks when he saw the sight. Miroku was just drooling, so typical of him. He walked up to Kagome who had just gotten out of the pool. "Hey, wench, go get me a lemonade."

Sango and Miroku stared at him as if saying; DO YOU FUCKING HAVE A DEATH WISH!

But to all their surprises, Kagome smile and went to the nearby table where the lemonade was and pour him a cup, a big cup. She came back over and held out the cup.

Inuyasha smile and reached out his hand to get the cup.

Then Kagome's smile turns upside down and pours the entire content on him. She then crushes the glass in her hand and went inside. Sango and Miroku burst out laughing until Inuyasha's glare shut them. He went back inside to get clean up.

It was nine at night and they were all having dinner. Inuyasha was sitting at the end of the table with Miroku to his right and Sango to his left. Kagome was sitting right beside Sango.He kept glaring at Kagome, who in turn just ignore him. The dining room was quiet, not even the servants dare make a sound for fear of upsetting Inuyasha further.

Sango and Miroku were very uncomfortable with the silences. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even seem to notice. They just kept right on eating.

Miroku was so shock after the arrival of Kagome that he hadn't even groped any women, yet. Sango didn't even seem to notice and if she did was glad she didn't have to beat him up.

"Well...uh..this is...ah...certainly good...soup," said Miroku. "Don't you think so,Kagome?"

She turns toward him with a smile."Yes, it is."

"I think it's utterly disgusting," scowled Inuyasha.

She looked at him with a cold stare. "Then don't eat it."

"I tasted it. It looked good and smell good, but it actually taste like vomit. Keade, get me something else," he said, not taking his eyes off of Kagome one second, neither did she.

"Well, I think it's delicious. You, Inuyasha, just have no taste."

"If you like something that tastes like trash."

She stood up and walked over to him. He too stood up. She was a few inches lower then him, so she had to look up. "I will tell you now, Inuyasha Takahashi. You better cut off the contract of this contest right now or for these last 31 days, you will see what they call hell on earth."

He cross his arms and looked down at her with curious eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm warning you." She walked away while saying, "I will not be responsible for the consequences."

"Yeah, will let's see what you can do first." He sat back down and saw two faces looking at him. "What?"

Sango shook her head and sigh. "You don't know Kagome like I do. She will do what she said she will." She patted him on the back and went to bed.

Mirokualso patted him on the back. "I feel sorry for you, dude." And follow Sango.

Inuyasha sat there, thinking. "She's not gonna do it," he said, trying to reassure himself. Just then a lightening struck and Inuyasha ran up the stairs.

Poor Inuyasha, he tossed and turned all night, jumping at the slightest sound. It rain hard that night.And the thunders didn't help much either. It illuminated his room, and it made the shadows seem real. Inuyasha hide under the covers with a bat and didn't dare sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Charlie:** Hi, you guys. I just want to thank you all for the reviews. one of the reviewers guess the room to be pink and yes she is correct. Now, I want some ideas.

(a muffle noise came from somewhere)

Not for the story, but this. (came out of a room, pulling a tied up Inuyasha) For insulting the great Ramiko and my story. Any ideas on how to torture him let me know.

Oh, yes and I need to tell you this beforehand. This story does not, I repeat, does not contain demon material. It is 100 percenthuman. Inuyasha is also in his human form. Fluffy will appear later on in the story with Rin. If you want Naraku, Shippo, Kanna, and Kagura to appear in this series please let me know and I'll let them have a small part.

I will try to update soon. Ciao.


	4. Day Two

Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Tell your friends about me and make them review.

**Charlie:** (holding a blue skimpy dress and another red one) let me see. how about this one? (hold up the red one) nah'

**Inuyasha:** mmmmmppphhhh (still tied to a chair)

**Charlie:** I've got it, the red one (smile evilly at him)

**Inuyasha:** (eyes bug out) mmmmmmmmphhhhhh!

**Disclaimer:** no more disclaimer because you guys should understand by now that I do not own Inuyasha, so butt out.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Day Two**

Okay, where was I. Ah, yes, rainy night and Inuyasha cowering under the covers.

It was a beautiful morning. A bright and sunny morning with the birds singing softly. A perfect day.

THUMP!

"OWWW! THE FUCK-."

Almost a perfect day.

Everybody was presented for breakfast, everybody, but Inuyasha. They were all looking at Kagome suspiciously, but she just gave them a smile and ate her breakfast.

Then another thump was heard from upstairs and silence. There was running, a bang of something hitting something, shuffling, and the creaking of a door.

Everyone looked at the doorway and saw...uh...something that looks like Inuyasha. The thing was dirty. Messing hair, un-tuck shirt, everything you name it. And then the thing sat down where Inuyasha usually sits. It gobbles down the food like it hadn't eaten for days. The thing looked up and meets everyone's stare. "What?"

Miroku was the first to speak. "Wow, it talks."

"What are you talking about Miroku?"

"How do you know my name? Are you related to Inuyasha somehow 'cause you look just like him?"

"I am Inuyasha, you moron. I...ah...just...had...uh...an accident waking up this morning."

Kagome snigger between mouth full of food.

Inuyasha looked at her. "What you got something to say?"

She shook her head and finishes the bit of her food and left. Then a, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" was heard through out the entire house.

That started small sniggering from everyone at the table. Then they also excused themselves and more laughter was heard.

* * *

It was in the afternoon and everyone was sitting lazing around the house, finding something to do. Kagome explore the house down to every mouse hole, like she was inspecting. Then she locked herself in her room. 

**Kagome's Room:**

Kagome sat on her bed in front of a laptop. She typed something and a schedule appears on the screen.

**Inuyasha Takahashi's Personal Schedule**

Date:

August 1: Kagome Higurashi's Arrival

August 10: Interview with Carlos Tino at 8:00 AM

August 15: Invitation to an Oscar Award Party at 7:00 PM and an after party

August 20: Invitation to Brad Pitt's birthday party at 9:00

August 26: Annual Ball Party at 11:00

August 31: Kagome Higurashi's Departure

Her face crept up into a sly smile. She saved the whole thing on her small portable thingy (you know that little computer in Charlie's Angels 1 where they used it to copy all of that guys schedule).

She got a plan, an evil plan. It was an hour later before she exits her room and went downstairs.

* * *

She saw everybody bored to death on the couch. Except for Miroku who kept trying to grope Sango and getting punch. Inuyasha was in the kitchen finding something to eat. 

Eat? That gave her an idea. "Hey, guys!"

Everyone looked at her, including Inuyasha who just came out.

"Let's go somewhere to eat. Inuyasha, you're treating."

He nodded his head and went upstairs to change. Everyone follow suit. It was better then sitting around doing nothing.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku came down with just a plain, jean, and shirt. 

Kagome had on a V-shape-black-silk shirt with laces on the outlines and a pair of blue jeans. Sango had on a blue square neck tank top and white pants.

Miroku try now and then to look down farther in Sango's shirt, but was always beaten up to pulp.

They got in the now repair limo and head to off.

"So where you wanna go?" asked Miroku.

Kagome thought for a while. "How about that Italian place called Foclora?"

"Okay. Myouga to Foclora."

"Yes, sir."

Kagome turn to Inuyasha. "So, Inuyasha, how rich are you?"

He looked at her. "What kind of question is that? What you plan to take my money?"

"Just answer the question."

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"What happen if you're broke?"

He smirks at her stupid question. "That, wench, will never happen."

"Oh, no worries then."

His smirk was gone after that. What was she planning? He looked to Sango for any help, but she just sighs and shook her head. That wasn't good. Inuyasha kept glancing at Kagome like she was just gonna pounce on him at any minute.

They finally arrived at the restaurant. Inuyasha had already made reservations so they just went right in. The place was really, really big and crowded with rich people.

They were seated at a table in a corner and waited till a waiter came.

"Hi, my name is Koga. And I'll be your waiter this evening. What would be your orders?"

(going in order) Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"The lobster with a side order of onion rings and water."

"A stake cooked medium rare and ice tea."

"The special and ice tea."

"Make that two special and coke."

"It'll be just a sec." Koga took their menu and left, not before he winked at Kagome. She smiled back at him.

This didn't go un-notice by Inuyasha, who growled at Koga. When Koga was out of sight, he turns to Kagome. "So, I see waiter boy has a crush on our little Ms. Kagome."

"Yeah, keep your yapping, lobster boy."

He glared at her, but said nothing.

While they waited, Kagome begin tapping her finger on the table which annoyed Inuyasha very much. Just then she stopped and smile. She went over to Inuyasha and kneels by him. "Hey, I have a couple of friends. Can they join us too?" she whispered.

Inuyasha didn't even think twice about it and answer. "Yeah, whatever, wench."

She tries not to say anything back at him. "I'll be outside for a second." When she was near a corner, she gave him the finger and walked out the door.

Since he was facing his back to her, he didn't see that, but Sango and Miroku sure did, and started giggling.

* * *

Once she was outside, she looked around. Kagome walked down a couple of blocks and there was her target. She went up to a hobo sleeping on the sidewalk and kicked him softly. 

He woke up and started grumbling. "What do you want?"

"Call all you friends. Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi is treating yah' to a meal tonight."

* * *

Inuyasha and the others were waiting for Kagome and her friends when she walked through the door. 

"So, Kagome, where's your friends?" asked Inuyasha.

"Come on in, guys!" she shouted.

Through the door walked in hundreds and hundreds of dirty, ragged people.

"Sit down," she said and they all rush to an empty table. When they were all inside and seated she stood up. "Now, I would like you all to meet Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi."

He stood up and they all applause. "What are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth, while still keeping up his smile.

All the other rich people saw his generosity and also applause for him. If only they knew half of the truth.

"Mr. Inuyasha has promise to treat you all to dinner. So order whatever you want!"

Applause came and everybody quickly grab a menu. Waiters were running here and there trying to serve them.

Kagome enjoy this night's meal with a happy smile on her face. Inuyasha was literally blowing smoke. Sango and Miroku just kept quietly to themselves.

After Kagome finish her meal, she looked on stage and a frown was on her face. The music sucks so she went on stage.

"Hi, my name's Kagome and I'll be singing Losing Grip."

Everybody had there attention on her.

Back at Inuyasha's table:

"Can she sing?" asked Inuyasha.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Why you think she's up there, _lobster boy._"

He ignores that and just watched Kagome.

Kagome gave a nod to the band and they started playing.

(**A/N:** This song was suppose to be Avril Lavigne - Losing Grip, but because of the no song policy, it's been deleted.)

When the music died down, the crowd went wild. Inuyasha was shock, he didn't know she could sing that good. He didn't know she could sing at all.

Then somebody asked for another song and everybody joined in with them. She smiled.

"Okay, just one more song."

Everyone clapped and cheered then they quiet down when she spoke.

"My next song is Don't Tell Me." (**A/N: **That song has also been deleted.)

Again the crowd clap hard for her. Inuyasha forgot about the car incident and everything and applause for her too.

Sango saw Inuyasha clapping and nudge Miroku. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They're plan was working.

Before Kagome stepped off the stage, she announced something. "Everyone after dinner, Mr. Inuyasha has told me that he would treat you all to a movie tonight!"

Everyone averted their attention to Inuyasha and clapped for him. He smile and stood up, though it took every fiber in him not to say I'm not fucking hell paying for anything. He had a reputation after all and there were rich people in here.

Miroku and Sango just shook their heads. They're plan _was_ working, anyway.

* * *

Inuyasha was dead tired after that whole dinner and movie. Kagome had just burn a big hole through his wallet. And he was going to make her pay. Tomorrow. 

It was barely the second day and he couldn't stand her. He had a plan alright. He wanted to make Kagome fall in love with him and then dump her ass, just like Kikyo. Speaking of Kikyo where was she anyway? Well, who the hell care.

* * *

**Charlie:** please update. Oh and I've already punish Inuyasha (move to reveal Inuyasha behind her) 

Inuyasha is dressed in a red skimpy dress, tied to the chair, without the napkin stuff in his mouth, had makeup all over his face, hair up in a ponytail, red high heels, painted nails, earrings, necklace, bracelets, and a bowl of ramen on a table right in front of him (still hot) but out of his reach.

**Inuyasha:** BITCH! GIVE ME MY RAMEN AND UNTIED ME! NOW!

**Charlie:** (glare at him) this is your consequences for insulting the great Rumiko Takahashi. (held up a camera and took some pictures then sat down and ate the ramen in front of him)

**Inuyasha:** WAAAAAA! I WANT MY RAMEN! WAAAAHHHHHH!


	5. Day Three & Four Half

**Charlie:** hello, everybody Inuyasha say hi

**Inuyasha:** (in a corner far from Charlie) h-hi

**Charlie:** so the punishment is over. he learned his lesson, didn't you, Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** y-yeah, s-sorry

**Charlie:** (looks at Inuyasha, with a worried face) I think I overdid it a bit. Here Inuyasha (hands him a bowl of ramen)

**Inuyasha:** (face brighten up) thanks

**NO DISCLAIMER.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Day Three & Four 1/2**

Day three, just 28 more days to go, Kagome told herself. It had been fun torturing him, with the movie and all. The look on his face was priceless!

It was in the afternoon. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were playing strip poker in the living room. So far the only thing that the girls lost where a pair of socks. Miroku was all the way to his underwear.

"Your turn," said Kagome to Miroku.

"I lose."

Kagome and Sango high-five. "We win again. Now, Miroku, you know what to do."

He was smiling and stood up. He slowly took of his last piece of garment and sat back down. He was still smiling and it was kind of creepy, considering he doesn't have any clothes on.

Sango looked at Kagome. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"I agree. I'm gonna have nightmares," she said, trying to shield him from her eyes.

"What are you two ladies talking about? Can we play twister next?" he asked.

BAM!

That earned him two bumps on the head.

Inuyasha had came out and saw what happen though he was greatly disturbed with Miroku's naked body on the floor. "What are you gals playing and why is Miroku naked?"

"Strip poker," answer Sango.

He turns to Kagome with a sly smile. "So, wench, wanna play with me?"

"Okay, your on_, Yashy-chan._"

He gave her the finger on the Yashy-chan part. She just returns it back to him. Damn, he curses in his head. Why isn't this girl like all the other women who fall on their knees at the sight of him? He sat down and Sango pass out the cards. "Wait, let's play add something else to it?"

Sango looked at Kagome. Kagome looked at Sango and nodded.

Inuyasha left and came back with bottles of liquor. "Losers have to strip _and _drink. Three cups," he brought behind him a plastic cup.

Kagome looked at the liquor and widen her eyes. She didn't know he had any booze in this place? Wait, what is she saying this is Inuyasha Takahashi's house for god's sake.

Miroku had woke up already and was joining the game.

Hours later, there was an unconscious-naked Miroku, a Sango lying on top of him (also out), Inuyasha still kicking, but drunk, Kagome is fine. She wasn't phase by all the alcohols.

"So, Inuyasha still wanna play?"

He looked up at her, swaying in his chair a bit. "I'm not going to lose this wench to a game like you."

She smirked at his soberness. He was a good drinker till the very end. She sighed. She left him there and attends to Sango. She tucks Sango into bed and went back down. Kagome looked at Miroku a bit as if deciding, but went against it and just left him there. However, she took Inuyasha upstairs.

He was singing some weird song that doesn't even make sense. Inuyasha's singing was loud to the ear. And his wobbling didn't help much either. He looks thin, but boy was he heavy.

"Inuyasha, did you swallow a ton of lead or what?"

She heaved him up the stairs, and "accidentally" tripped him a couple of time on the way. Finally, everything was ready; Inuyasha was drunk as hell and everybody sleeping. She grinned evilly and went into his bathroom.

* * *

Morning came and everybody, but Kagome woke up with a huge hangover. Kagome was nice enough to put a pill of Advil and a cup of water on everybody's bedside. Sango and Miroku was already downstairs eating breakfast with Kagome. Inuyasha was late, again, and everyone keeps staring at Kagome, but as usual she just gave them one of her _sweet, sweet smile_. 

Meanwhile up in Inuyasha's bedroom. He swallows the Advil and went into the bathroom. He brushes his teeth and took a nice hot shower. When he came out he didn't even bother looking in the mirror, but a slight green made him look into the mirror. His eyes bug out to an abnormal size and,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That menacing scream echo through out the entire neighborhood. Everyone looked up into the sky and a shiver ran down there back. I wouldn't want to mess with that person, everybody thought as the scream ceased.

**-))))))))--------**

Sango, Miroku, Keade, and every servant jumped at the agonizing scream then looked to Kagome. She was smiling and eating like nothing had happen then she sat up. "I better get going," she said and ran into the backyard. Seconds' later laughter was heard.

Then everybody turn as…………………….a mummy appeared? That person's face was covered with a towel and the only part that can be seen was his eyes. He was literally blowing smoke out of his ears. His fist was clenched tight together. "Where is she?" he asked in a silent, but deadly voice.

Everybody froze and just pointed out into the yard. He walked out and looked around for any sign of Kagome. The bitch who did this to him, but found nothing. He walked back inside and was about to go up into his room when Miroku stopped him.

"Dude, are you okay?"

He was sent a glare that shut him right up. "When you see her, tell me immediately."

Sango gather up her courage and walks up to him. "What did she do this time?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Inuyasha," she said firmly.

He sprung around and took of the towel. "LOOK WHAT SHE DID! HOW CAN I GO OUT IN PUBLIC LOOKING LIKE THIS!"

Everyone stare long and hard. The Inuyasha before didn't had the dark black hair, but a bright green color. And his teeth were……….yellow?

They try hard not to laugh at the newly...change Inuyasha.

Sango patted him on the shoulder. "D-Don't...**snigger**...wor-ry...**snigger**...I'll...**snigger**...talk...**snigger**...to...**snigger**," and that was all she got out before she burst out laughing along with everyone else. "I-I...**gasp**...can't...b-believe...**laugh**...y-you-r...hair...**laugh**."

* * *

Kagome heard all the laughing and went in to inspect. What she saw wasn't surprising, but it was still laughable. "Inuyasha...**laugh**...what...**gasp**...happen...**laugh….**.to...you?" she asked even though she already knows it. 

Inuyasha gather up what was left of his dignity and stalk up the stairs to his bedroom. A loud bang was heard and quiet.

Everyone was practically on the floor laughing their hearts out.

**88))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0**

**Charlie:** finally finish with chapter 5. and there was this question about my gender and yes I'm female.

**Inuyasha:** oh, yeah then why is your name Charlie. isn't that a man's name?

**Charlie:** (glares at him)

**Inuyasha:** (gulp and shut his mouth)

**Charlie:** anyway, please review


	6. End of Day Four

**Charlie:** (laugh nonstop since chapter 5)

**Inuyasha:** (raise an eyebrow) what's so funny?

**Charlie:** (looks at him and laugh)

**Inuyasha:** (look to the audience) the author has gone crazy so let's start the story

**Charlie:** hahahahahha...coughcoughcough. (silence)

**Inuyasha:** fina-

**Charlie:** hahahahahahaha

**Inuyasha:** nevermind (walks away from her)

* * *

**Chapter 6: End of Day Four**

Inuyasha didn't come down from his room all morning. The only way time he came down is with a towel on his head and he had to cancel all of his "dates" or as Kagome calls it, a fucking one night stand between a slut and a good for nothing arrogant coward. He tried to wash it, but it just won't come off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&)))))))))

Kagome walked into the kitchen and saw something on the bottom cupboard. It was moving as if trying to find something. She thought it was a robber so what does she do. She kicked him in the stomach, on the side, took a knife, got on top and brought the knife down to his throat. "Who are you!" she asked the person in the werewolf mask.

"It's me, you bitch. Get the hell off of me," said a rough voice.

She looked closer on what was behind the Halloween mask. "Oh, it's just you," and got back up. She put the knife down and didn't bother to help Inuyasha up.

Not that he even needed help since his ego is bigger than Jupiter. "What you mean it's just me? You just try to kill me with _my _butcher knife!"

"Well-"

"I don't wanna hear it."

She shrugs and reached up to the cupboard on top. She had to tip-toe in order to even reach it and her shirt kind of moved up a bit. That let Inuyasha see her well-toned stomach. He appreciated the view even though it was only a little.

When she turns back to Inuyasha, she saw him staring at her. She called him, but he didn't respond. So she pokes him, hard.

"Oww, what the fuck did you do that for?" he asked while holding a hand over his chest.

"If you stop staring at me I wouldn't have to do that now would I. Beside it was starting to creep me out," she said disgustingly and went pass by him to the other cupboard.

Inuyasha was speechless. He just can not say anything else. For the past few days she insulted him, destroy his car, hair, teeth, and was not once phase by his charms. "You...you...bitch."

Kagome just stood her ground. "Speechless, I see, and not even a good comeback."

He flings his hands up. "Fine, fine, you win," and just left.

Now Kagome was shock. Did Inuyasha just give up? Wow, I'm so proud of myself, she thought. She left the kitchen and decided not to bother Inuyasha for today.

* * *

Sango was sunbathing in the backyard. There was no more torturing scream and it was just quiet.

* * *

Miroku was in the living room, building a pyramid from cards. There was no more of Inuyasha's cowering scream and it was quiet.

* * *

Keade and the workers were relaxing and having a make-over in the conservatory. There was no more of their boss's torture, cowering scream and it was quiet.

* * *

Kagome walk to her room. (imagine all of this slow motion) She turns the knob and went inside. Then walk to the closet open it and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sango jumped and burned herself with the metal panel. Damn that deja vu

* * *

Miroku's 15 ft. pyramid of cards, that he work for 6 long damn hours, fell. Damn that deja vu.

* * *

Keade and worker's face cream smeared everywhere. Damn that deja vu.

* * *

They all went to where the sound was and found a very, very upset Kagome. Inuyasha was there, in a mask, laughing his ass off.

Sango gritted her teeth and try to speak nicely. "What happen this time?"

Kagome came out, holding up torn clothes. "Look, look at this. Look, what happen to my clothes." Then she turns to the laughing Inuyasha with a death glare. She snatches his mask off.

He tries to get it back, but she put it behind her.

"Oh, what happened Inuyasha, you look a little **_green_**."

He glared back. "Kagome, you look **_torn_**."

"Well-"

"**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP?**"

Kagome and Inuyasha turn to see everybody with venom dripping from their mouth, hate in their eyes, and fist clenched.

Miroku stepped up. "**YOU TWO NEED TO LEARN TO LIVE TOGETHER! DID YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPEN! MY 15 FT.** **PYRAMIND, THAT TOOK ME SIX HOURS TO BUILD, FELL!"**

"**AND I BURN MYSELF! BURN! AND DID I SAY BURN!**"

"**AND OUR FAVORITE CLOTHES WERE RUIN NOT TO MENTION OUR MAKE-OVER! THIS CREAM WAS** **EXPENSIVE AND CANNOT BE WASH OFF FROM COTTON! AND GUESS WHAT WE WERE WEARING! COTTON!" **

Then everyone stormed out of there and when I say storm, I mean literally storm out of there. The house shook with there footsteps and out in the neighborhood, people thought it was an earthquake.

Kagome and Inuyasha turn to each other with a confuse look.

"Look, who woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" said Inuyasha

"Yeah, what's their problem?"

Kagome gave Inuyasha back his mask.

"Thanks, see ya' later."

"Okay, bye."

And for once they both didn't try to kill each other. But too bad no one was there to see it.

* * *

**Inuyasha:** the author is...busy right now so I'll be bidding good-bye to you losers on this chapter. 

**Charlie:** (right behind him) Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** oh, hi. she's back people.

**Charlie:** (crosses her arms) apologize

**Inuyasha:** "..."

**Charlie:** NOW!

**Inuyasha:** I'm sorry.

**Charlie:** thank you and bye people


	7. Day Five

**Charlie:** (is typing like crazy on the cp)

**Inuyasha:** Charlie? Charlie? are you okay?

**Charlie:** (keep typing)

**Inuyasha:** CHARLIE!

**Charlie:** (stops and turn around) **SHUT THE HELL UP! I AM TRYING TO WRITE A GOOD STORY!**

**Inuyasha:** (backs away) okay, calm down

Charlie: (turns on him with a lamp in hand) **DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! **

RUN INUYASHA! RUN! AUTHOR GONE CRAZY! I REPEAT AUTHOR GONE CRAZY!

**Charlie:** (turn to the audience)

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Day Five**

Inuyasha's hair is still green, but his teeth are fading. That's good right...wrong. He can't step foot out of the house because there might be some reporters sneaking around.

Kagome and Inuyasha haven't tried to kill each other, yet, and everybody is glad for that. They couldn't exactly stand those two after what happen last time. They all thought Inuyasha was gonna get it, not them. He is getting it, but can't they do it more quietly.

So, Kagome's clothes are ruin, well some of them are. Inuyasha still has his little problem to deal with.

* * *

Morning came and everybody was down for breakfast. The seating arrangement has change enormously. Inuyasha was seated at one end of the table while Kagome occupied the other. Sango and Miroku were seated in the middle so if either one needed anything, the servants or one of them were to get it from them. 

Kagome got up, but Sango and practically everybody else stopped her.

"Ah, where do you think you're going?" asked Sango.

"I need the pepper," she was about to go, but Sango stopped her again.

"No, no, you sit. I'll get it."

Inuyasha on the other end heard what they said and smirk. "No, I'll give it to her."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted everybody.

But it was too late; Inuyasha had already thrown the pepper shaker across the table to Kagome. It hit the table and some of the pepper swept into her nose.

Everybody held their breath and waited.

"AAAAACCCCHHOOOO! Achoo! Achoo!"

Inuyasha was having fun watching her sneeze. That was until a slat shaker came flying through the air and landed in his eyes. And then, "AAAAHHHHHH! My eyes! I can't see! My eyes!"

"Well...**sneeze**...you...**sneeze**...deserve...**sneeze**...it!"

Then food and insults were thrown back and forth.

Everyone was thinking the same thing, why do I even bother?

Breakfast ended with a big mess.

* * *

Inuyasha was in the showers trying to clean the paint from his hair or whatever it is. He finishes and looked in the mirror. It was still there! He decided to go downstairs and find something else. He was going to the living room when he saw Kagome sitting in there with his back face to him. She was talking to somebody on the phone. 

"I don't know why he that keep wasting water and soap. All it takes is baking soda and vinegar to clean that stuff right off. How stupid can he be?"

He laughs to himself. You're stupid, wench. When I finish getting this stuff off, you're gonna pay. He quietly went to the kitchen and upstairs to his room, but he should have listened to the rest of the conversation.

Here is the continuation of the conversation.

"Kelly, look, if you want to get rid of the ticks, just do what I tell you."

"Fine, I'll do it. Hey, what about Inuyasha?"

"If he use that stuff, girl, you do not want to know the consequences. I'll talk to you later okay."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye," then she hang up the phone and went to the kitchen. That was when she saw all of the baking soda and vinegar missing. Her eyes widen and she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Everybody was relaxing when they heard a pounding sound. They rolled their eyes and went to see if they need to call an ambulance. That was when they saw Kagome in Inuyasha's room. She was pounding on the bathroom door and telling him something. 

Sango ran up to her friend. "What happen?"

"Sango, thank god you're here. Tell Inuyasha not to use baking soda and vinegar when his hairs like that."

"Wait, why is using baking soda and vinegar bad?" asked Miroku.

She ignored him and continued pounding on the door. "Inuyasha! Don't use it! It'll only make your hair worse!"

"You're just trying to stop me from getting this stuff out of my hair!" he yelled.

"Fine, go ahead! Use it then," she crossed her arms and waited.

The tap water was turn on and there was washing.

Sango thought for a while and her eyes bug out. "Inuyasha! No! Don't use it!"

But it was too late; the water was already turning off.

Kagome had gone somewhere, but they didn't bother with her at the moment.

Miroku was confuse so is everybody else, except for Keade who had experience in this field. "Why? What would happen?"

"Well-," she began, but was cut off by a scream. "Inuyasha! Are you alright!"

He opens the door and everyone laugh. Yes, laugh. I mean he wasn't hurt or anything, but...

Kagome appear out of nowhere and took a picture. That's when the chase started.

A black hair Inuyasha chased after Kagome. Okay, wait correction.

A black hair, **_yellow_** face, **_black_** teeth, and **_green hand_** Inuyasha chased after Kagome.

(I don't know if this is true or not, but in my story, it is. You see, the color faded from his hair, but the baking soda and vinegar made it stuck to his skin. And he had also used it on his teeth turning it black.)

* * *

Kagome was on one side of the table, still holding on to the camera, with Inuyasha on the other side. "Hey, at least your hair isn't green anymore," she said laughing. 

"This is all your fault!" He tried to go right, but she went left. He tried left and she went right.

"Yeah, well I told you not to use it. And I was talking to my friend, Kelly, about ticks, not your hair. You shouldn't have been eavesdropping!"

"Can ya' blame me!" He jumped over the table and ran after her.

Kagome ran pass her friends and to her room. She bolted it and put a shelf and her bed in front of the door. And she went over to the windows and locked it. Not only lock it, but taped it shut. She looked around for anymore opening and settles down on her bed. Seconds later several pounding was heard.

* * *

Outside of her room, Inuyasha was using his whole body to break the door down, but to no avail. Everyone was there staring at his new transformation. "What are you looking at?" 

"You look...ah...very creative," said Miroku, laughing.

"Shut up!" He went to his room and shut it with a BANG!

* * *

That evening, Kagome decided to go out. Being lock inside was boring. But just for a precaution, she still had the windows taped, but she got a new lock for her door. And she hides the camera somewhere safe. 

Her shirts and pants were full of holes and the ones that aren't were in the washers. So she made her own designs.

* * *

Inuyasha had on a mask, again. He was sitting with Miroku and Sango in the living room doing nothing. They hear footsteps and looked up, except for Inuyasha. That was until he heard Miroku said, "Well, hi there, hot stuff." 

He turns around and gapped. There was Kagome in a long-sleeve; see through, black shirt (the one that he hadn't torn) and underneath was another long-sleeve black shirt (not see through). The shirt was torn everywhere, but it looked like that some parts were sew together. You can catch a little glimpse of the black bra underneath. And the pants, oh, the pants. In the front it was cut at the thigh and down and in the back it looked like it was patched up, but ended at the knee. She was wearing high heels, no jewelry, and her hair was loose. Her face barely had any make-up on, except for the eyes.

"Hello, anybody home," said Kagome. She was waving her hands in front of Miroku's face.

Mirokusnapped out of his daze. "Wow, Kagome look at you. I didn't know you had a shirt like this."

"I didn't." She turns to Inuyasha. "This is the shirt Inuyasha torn."

At the mention of his name Inuyasha came back to reality. But, man, did she look hot, he thought No, wait _she_ suppose to be falling for me, not the other way around!

By the time he looked up, they were at the door. He ran to them. "Hey, where you guys going?"

"We're going out," answered Kagome.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "As much as I like to hang around here all day and torture you, I still want to party. So, bye." She walked out, follow by Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha follow them outside. "What about me? What am I suppose to do?"

They were already in the limo and Kagome stuck her head out on top. "Uh, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You have something on your face. You might want to get that clean," and she went back down.

Inuyasha exploded at that, but before he can do any damage to anybody, the car had already left. He looked around and saw Miroku's car nearby.

* * *

Inuyasha was driving Miroku's car down the road, having no direction whatsoever. Then he phoned Myouga. "Myouga?" 

"Who is this?"

"This is your boss, Inuyasha! Tell me where you are?"

"But Miss Kagome told me if you call not to tell you."

"Myouga."

"But she'll hurt me," he said in a frighten voice.

"I can do worse."

"We're at the Bambo Club."

That was it and Inuyasha was driving like crazy to the Bambo Club. Thank god there was no police or else he would've had twenty police cars behind his ass right now.

* * *

They were in the Bambo Club, thanks to Miroku. They got a table and sat down. Many of the guys were looking at Kagome and smiling in a perverted way. 

A girl with black hair stared daggers at Kagome. Every attention was on her from the men. She walked over to her and looked at her with disgust. "You know, Halloween passed already."

She looked up at the girl. She had barely any clothes on and her face was heavy with make-up which made her look like a clown, a slutty clown. "Then why are you being such a bitch?"

The girllooked confused. "Don't you mean witch?"

"No, cause bitches like you are the ones who get egged on Halloween by people like me."

Everybody was oooooohhhing. Some were laughing at the sluty looking girl. Some guys were whistling for Kagome's great comeback.

She was mad, really mad. "Who do you think you are? I am Inuyasha's girlfriend. So you better respect me."

"So you're Kikyo."

Kikyo smirked. Now she'll just back down and-.

"Well, Kikyo last I heard Inuyasha dump your sorry ass out on the curb."

Now, everyone was laughing at her. Kikyo just ran outta there and everyone clapped for her.

She bow and sat back down. "So that was Kikyo, huh?"

"Yup, the slutiest of sluts," said Miroku and they shared a laugh.

* * *

Inuyasha, with the werewolf mask, went into the club by the back because the guard up front didn't believe he was Inuyasha Takahashi. Well, who could blame him? He spotted Miroku and them over by a table. He sat down by Kagome and just acted normal. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"What can't I be here?"

Miroku looked over at his best friend. "How did you get in here?"

"By the back. Where else?"

"Yeah, you couldn't get in the front with that face," said Kagome smirking.

"It's all your fault you know."

Kagome stood up. "My fault? You're the one who wouldn't listen to me."

Inuyasha pull her down. "Look-."

"Is he bothering you, miss?" said a voice.

They looked up and came face to face with Koga.

Inuyasha got piss. Who was he to butt in? "Look, pal, this is none of your business."

Kagome slipped out of Inuyasha's grasp and went on stage. Neither one notice her leaving. She signal the band. "I'm going to be singing Nobody's Home."

The music started. Everyone focused on Kagome. Koga and Inuyasha stopped what they were doing and stare at her.

(**A/N:** and this is yet another song)

Claps and applause were heard through out the club. Koga wasn't there anymore because his girlfriend, Ayame, came and dragged him off.

Later that night, many guys asked her to dance, but was scare off by Inuyasha. Kagome really wanted to dance, so she chosethe next guy that came she walked with him to the dance floor before Inuyasha can say anything.

Inuyasha's POV

Why am I so upset? She can dance with whoever she wants to. Oh, hell, no he's touching her!

And that was it, that guy was out of there when he saw Inuyasha coming.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"That guy was feeling you up!"

"But I want to dance. I haven't got a chance to because they were all afraid of you."

"Their cowards then."

She walked off, but was spun around and landed in front of a hard chest. Inuyasha didn't look at her and if he did she couldn't exactly see because of the mask. It was a slow song, too, so it was perfect. She lean into him and smirk when his heart started picking up pace, but inside her heart was jumping too.

* * *

**Charlie**: a long chapter to make up for the short chapter. so what you think, Inuyasha? Inuyasha? 

**Inuyasha:** (backs away from her)

**Charlie:** what's wrong?

**Inuyasha:** your not going crazy again are you?

**Charlie:** no, I just. ugh...ah...hahahahahahahahahaha! (looks around and laughs. Inuyasha was gone) I know I'm evil. so ja ne


	8. Day Six

**Charlie:** there was a request for Shippo so I'm going to give him a small part

**Inuyasha:** why do you have you put that brat in here?

**Charlie:** it was a request, Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** doesn't mean you have to do it

**Charlie:** Inuyasha, its call manners. something someone like you need to be taught about

**Inuyasha:** keh'

* * *

**Chapter 8: Day Six**

Now, the first thing that happen in the morning is everybody comes down for breakfast, except for Inuyasha. This time nobody looked at Kagome because of three reasons.

One: She couldn't have done anything to him because they were all aware of her locations and none of them was anywhere near Inuyasha.

Two: They would've heard his torturing scream by now.

Three: Saturday was his "lazy" day.

Of course Kagome doesn't know this, neither does Sango.

So after breakfast, Kagome followed Keade into the kitchen while Sango dragged Miroku to the living room.

* * *

**Living Room:**

Sango finally let go of Miroku's shirt collar. "Okay, now what happen to Inuyasha? Why hadn't he come down, yet? I know Kagome didn't do anything to him, so what did?"

He was smiling. "Does my lady Sango need help?"

"Shut up and tell me."

"Only if you let me-."

She held up her hand in silence. "Save it. Tell me or would you rather be neuter and never have children?"

Miroku smile was gone and he closed his legs in defense. "Fine. It's lazy day."

"Okay and that would be?"

"Inuyasha sleep in on this day. He usually doesn't even come down from there."

"That's it?"

"Yup, no need to go threaten the twins." He was cooing and saying it's alright to you-know-what.

Sango only roll her eyes.

* * *

**Kitchen:**

Kagome just stood there while Keade washed the dishes.

"It's Inuyasha's lazy day. He stays in his room and sleeps. He almost never comes down even if there's an earthquake. He eats his meal up in his room," she said without even turning around.

Kagomesmiled, evilly. Here comes another plan, but then it was stop shortly after a memory. It was about last night. The thought almost made her laugh. Inuyasha had dance with her and didn't let any guy come within five ft. of her. A little overprotective, but the dance was-. Kagome was snap out of her trance by someone calling her name. Then she realizes that Keade was calling her.

"Are ye' alright?"

"Yeah," she said. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, can ye' take this up to Inuyasha." She handed her a tray and hurry her off to Inuyasha.

* * *

As Kagome was walking up the stairs, she thought about the plan and decided against it. She stopped in front of his door and slowly knocked. 

"Come in," said a gruff voice.

She opens the door and looked around. She never really looked at his room before. His wall was covered with photos of famous actors and actress. Everything was clean and that was the less she expected from him. His bed was a deep red and there was a bump on it. That must be Inuyasha, she thought. She went over and pulls the covers back.

He immediately sat up and had a scowl on his face. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU BITCH?"

Kagome's face didn't show a hint of shock or anything. "Do you realize who you're talking to?"

"Kagome Higurashi, the fucking bitch," he replied. "Now what the hell do you want?"

She bit her bottom lip. Must control anger. "I came to give you your breakfast."

He literally snatched the tray out of her hand and started gobbling down the food.

"Are you forgetting something?"

He looked up at her confuse then, "Oh, the syrup. Go don and get it," he order and resume eating his breakfast.

Must control anger! Must control anger! Must not kill him! She clenched her teeth and left.

Minutes later she came back with a bottle of syrup and before she can say anything, it was snatched out of her hand. Kagome turned around and was about to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"Take this down."

She turns back around. Inuyasha drop the tray on the floor and went to sleep. She took the tray and went back down.

* * *

Kagome gave the tray to Keade and silently walk back up to her room. It was an hour before she emerged from the room and she went downstairs. Twenty minutes later, she was back in her room. 

Nobody talk to her on the way or if they did one look at her and they shut right up.

* * *

Up in her room, there was clinging and clanging then it stopped. Silence echo out the whole house. Some footsteps, but that was it. Everyone wonder what was up with this. It was quiet, but it was unnatural. This was what they wanted from the two, but this was just wrong. Kagome hadn't left her room since and if she had they didn't see her.

* * *

The time was around 2:00 and that was when it all started: torture. Kagome was in her room, ten doors from Inuyasha's room, and a little machine was in front of her. There was a switch that said On and Off.

Now here's a thing. The On button would be good if you're trying to watch a favorite movie or something, but in this case Off is the friendliest button there is.

Kagome switch it on and this is what happens. Music of Linkin Park was heard through out the whole house. It literally shook. Outside, everybody listen to the music. Inside, everyone was trying to cover their ears.

There was also the volume button. She turned it up to maximum.

Everyone soon found the source of the noise. The bang on Kagome's room, but it was lock. No matter what, they couldn't open it. What was weird was the music was louder on Inuyasha's side of the hall. They got ear plugs and went to his room.

* * *

Inuyasha was definitely awake and boy was he anger. He opens the door and storm out there, going to Kagome's room. He was banging on it and cussing at her, but she just wouldn't open the door.

* * *

While Inuyasha was there, everybody had gathered to his room. They checked everywhere. And this is what they found.

Underneath his bed was a small speaker. A hole was drill through his wall and the wires reached the other room. Outside was full of small speakers and everything, the wires also going to the other room, but some were power by batteries.

The two rooms next to Inuyasha was full large...speakers. Well, it looked like speakers, but made out of old tools. Now wonder the music was louder on this side. Kagome must've done this and did she do a good job. She could be an engineer.

They were control by a manual switch, like a toy car, in Kagome's room, but the only problem was they couldn't get in. They would've enjoy the music if not for the fact that it was busting their eardrums.

* * *

When they came out, they saw Inuyasha still trying to get in. He was way piss, but then suddenly he stopped and left. Everyone wonder what he was going to do and hope it wasn't something stupid. 

He came back up with a chainsaw. He laughed in an insanely way and raise the chainsaw over his head. (you know that part in Sacry Movie 3 when that little dead girl had the chainsaw and waved it up above her head until she had saw through the ceiling and it fell on her)

And try to cut it down, if they didn't stop him. Miroku had "accidentally" knocked him out and carry himsomeplace where it was a little quieter.

* * *

After about two hours, they decided that sawing down the door wasn't such a bad idea. Everybody waited outside the door. Miroku had the saw and just when he was about to do it, the music stopped. 

Kagome walked out and was greeted by a chain saw in her face. "Uh, what are you guys doing?"

Miroku quickly hide the saw. Everyone chuckle nervously and left.

She arched an eyebrow and just ignored it. She walked to the dining room where everyone was already seated, including Inuyasha. She yawns and sat down on the other end of the table. Kagome acted like nothing happen and just ate her food.

Inuyasha, however, poked his food and stared at her with a look that could kill

She looked up and saw him. "What?"

"Don't you "what" me after what you did."

"What?" she said acting confused.

He stood up and bangs his fist on the table. "What was with the loud music? Didn't you know I was sleeping? The police even called."

"Oh, I was just moody."

He flung his hands up. "Moody? That was not moody!"

She shrugs. "That's how I am. When something bothers me, I need music."

"Well, that is not a fucking good enough excuse!"

Sango called him.

"Do you know how embarrassed it was for the fucking police to come here!"

Sango called him again, this time a little louder.

"And I was giving a ticket _and_ a fucking fine!"

Sango literally shouted to him.

He turns to her. "What!"

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what!"

"When she's moody, you shouldn't-." But she was interrupted by the shaking of the table. Sango looked to the source and it ended at Kagome. Her face was cover by her hair and **she** was shaking. Her eyes widen. "Alright, everybody back away from her."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Now!"

He didn't know what it was, but he just did. Every servant back to where Sango was, which was in a corner away from Inuyasha. And he didn't move. Either it was because his ego or he was just too scared to move.

Kagome looked up. Her face was twisted up into a fierce glare that would've scared the bravest hero. She walked over to Inuyasha. Each step was like an earthquake. She looks right in his eyes. "**I WAS MOODY! FUCKING MOODY! OR SHOULD I SAY ANGER! I BROUGHT UP YOUR FUCKING FOOD! AND WHAT DO I GET! A LAZY-ASS SELFISH BRAT WHO CALLED ME A FUCKING BITCH! THAT WAS NOT ALL! YOU ORDER ME TO GET YOUR FUCKING SYRUP! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT,"** she picked up a nearby bottle of syrup and squirts it at him. "**HERE'S YOUR SYRUP! THEN YOU JUST DROP THE DISH AND WENT RIGHT BACK TO HER FUCKING DREAMWORLD! THAT WAS WHY I WAS MOODY! THAT IS A FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE OR WOULD YOU RATHER I JUST WRANG YOUR FUCKING NECK!" **And with that said, she stormed out of there.

They went over to Inuyasha or what was left of him. He was sweating cold sweat and cover in syrup. Even though they were far away, they were still scare. Miroku almost wet himself. That was the scariest thing he had ever seen. Her face it was just so...anger. It was like looking at the Devil himself. He made a mental note to never get Kagome mad. Ever.

* * *

Everyone avoided Kagome that day; the only one who even dares to go close to her is Sango. Inuyasha's lazy day was over. He didn't sleep a wink for the rest of that day. Another day, just another day.

* * *

Dinner was the worst time for everybody. Kagome roughly ate at her food. Everybody else quickly ate their food and left as fast as possible.

* * *

**Charlie: **I just cut my hair yesterday!

**Inuyasha:** why are you so happy?

**Charlie:** my mom cut it to a little above my shoulder

**Inuyasha:** and your point is?

**Charlie:** (roll her eyes) I wouldn't expect you to understand

**Inuyasha:** whatever

**Charlie:** (sigh) ja ne. says good-bye Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** good-bye and hope to never see you again

**Charlie:** sit.

**THUD!**


	9. Skip Two and Start at Ten

**Charlie:** I have to go to this tutoring class every Wednesday and it's so boring

**Inuyasha:** then why don't you quit?

**Charlie:** my mom is making me

**Inuyasha:** must suck to be you

* * *

**Chapter 9: Skip Two and Start at Ten**

The last two days was pretty much boring. Everyone avoided any contact with Kagome until she cool down a bit. On the three day she was feeling better and acting like her old Gothic self again.

Breakfast ended normally for once. Insults were through across the table, but at least it wasn't food. Kagome went up to her room right after that.

She sat on her bed; in front of her was a laptop. She had checked the date and realizes that tomorrow Inuyasha had an interview with Carlos Tino at 8 PM. It was a perfect time for one of her many evil plans. She went to Google to look him up. I mean everything is here at Google. You want to know some famous person's biography, you look them up here.

Herewas what she had found out. Six years ago something had happen to Inuyasha in a relationship. He started acting weird and that was when a new playboy was born. Nobody knew what happen, but some wonder that it had something to do with his late girlfriend, Kikyo.

There was also a very interesting piece of information. Inuyasha has an older brother called Sesshoumaru. They don't get along and out right hate each other. Both had tried to ruin each other's career, but both fail. Sesshoumaru own some kind of big company and was well on his way to becoming Japan's richest man. He is married to a lady named Rin Hitomi who also happens to be his executive assistant.

She looked up a picture of Sesshoumaru. And if she didn't know alreadythat he was a man she would've thought it was a woman. He looked very sophisticated and handsome. There was something wrap around his shoulder. It was a fluffy white boa. It looked very good on him. And there was a lady next to him. She was beautiful. That must be his wife.

There was not much here. Seems like he doesn't like his personal life to be known public. The thing he's willing to say is something about Inuyasha being an asshole and all that stuff.

She needed more information and she knew just who to ask.

* * *

Her target was in his office, behind his desk, reading a porn magazine. She crept closer and slammed a book down on the table. He jumped and bumps his head. He quickly got out from underneath his desk while trying desperately to hide his magazine. He breathes a sigh of relief when he saw who it is. "Oh, Kagome, it's just you." 

"Hey, I need a favor. You might wanna seat down."

He sat down and cross his leg in a business like manner. "What can I do for you, Lady Kagome?"

She sat down opposite of him and lean forward. "I need to know how to contact Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Inuyasha's hair, teeth, and skin were back to its normal state, thanks to the help of Keade. He was walking pass Miroku's office when he heard the name Sesshoumaru. The name set his blood to boil and he peep through the door. He saw Kagome in there with Miroku. It looked like Miroku was panicking and waving his hands around.

* * *

"Will yah' just calm down a bit?" she said rolling her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking you to kill someone."

"No, but I might be the person who's gonna get kill," he said and started to pace. "If, Inuyasha found out that you wanted to contact Sesshoumaru, for whatever sadistic reason, he'll be piss."

"Awww, come one, he's not here. It'll be just between you and me."

He seems to reconsider, but then thought better of it. "No, you better get that idea out of your head Kagome or else its trouble."

She smile out of her _special _smile and looked at him straight in the eye. Her smile turns upside down into a frown. "How about this, if you don't give me his phone number then I'll give you trouble."

"You wouldn't dare do anything."

"Wanna bet?" she said threateningly.

* * *

The next thing you know, there's a scream that rang through out the entire house. It ended soon and a happy Kagome walked out with a piece of paper in hand. 

Everybody ran to the source of the noise with an aid-kit and just in time to see Kagome walk out. She wave to them and went her way. Inuyasha was there also. They thought it was him, but then saw him point to the door. They went inside and saw Miroku pin to the table by pens. His bottom was up and his was crying.

Sango ran up to him and unpin him. "What happen?"

Inuyasha was rolling on the ground laughing. "She gave him a fucking wedgie! Hey, Miroku, you scream like a girl!"

Everyone snigger when they heard that.

Miroku glare at him and slowly try to stand up. "You be to if it was you." Then he started crying again. "I saw her eyes, man. I saw myself burning up in her eyes. It was scary."

They try to comfort him and strain their laughter.

* * *

Kagome went out of the backyard and looked beyond the plains. She saw a forest and went to see. She walked deep into the forest for about half an hour and stopped at a big tree. The tree was interesting, it was just abnormal. Maybe because it's taller and larger then all the other trees around. She climbed it, all the way to the top. She looked out from under the branches and the view was breath taking. The mansion looked like a doll house from up there. Then there was the plains and garden. It was like a miniature ranch except it doesn't have the stables. She leans back into the trunk and close her eyes for a moment.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing around the room. He kept looking out the window, it was dark out and Kagome was nowhere to be found. Sango was sobbing and Miroku was comforting her.

Suddenly Myouga came in and everyone turn to him. He sadly shook his head.

Sango grew irritated with Inuyasha's pacing. "Stop it or you'll burn a hole through the carpet."

"Well, if that wench didn't run off then maybe I wouldn't be pacing."

Sango began thinking of what might've happen to her best friend. "Oh, my god, she could be abducted or something."

"Now, Sango, don't be ridiculous. Kagome'll be just fine."

"Yeah, fine as a dead corpse," commented Inuyasha.

Sango just snapped. "**IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FUCKING GOOD TO SAY THEN SHUT UP!"**

They were surprise by her outburst. Guess she is under a lot of stress, Miroku thought.

That was it; it was ten and still no sign of Kagome. The next thing to do was call the police. Miroku picked up the phone, but was stop by Inuyasha. "No."

"But Inuyasha-."

"I will not have the police coming here! I don't want them saying I let one of my guest get kidnap! I'll be ruin!"

That was it, Sango try to strangle Inuyasha, but Miroku stopped her. "**ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR FUCKING REPUTATION! YOU DON'T CARE FOR KAGOME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"**

He immediately felt guilty and was about to say something when-.

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up to the darkness. I gasp and looked at my watch. Damn it was almost till ten. I quickly climb down and made my way to the mansion. They must be so worry. Sango must be crying, Miroku comforting her and Inuyasha...anger. I can't believe I fell asleep. The light was on in the dining room, so I went there. I heard shouting and peek around the corner. Sango was yelling at Inuyasha.

**"IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING FUCKING GOOD TO SAY THEN SHUT UP!"**

Wow, she must be really upset. Maybe I should listen in a bit then make my appearance. Miroku was about to call the police, that was my cue to step in, but then Inuyasha stopped him. Why?

"No."

"But Inuyasha-."

"I will not have the police coming here! I don't want them saying I let one of my guest get kidnap! I'll be ruin!"

How dare he! That fucking bastard! I wanted to go in there and tear him apart. That was when Sango try to kill Inuyasha. Yeah, you go girl. I decided to step in. I didn't want my best friend to end up in jail because of that bastard. I was immediately caught in a death-grip hug by Sango. "C-an't... brea...th."

She let me go and ask if I was hurt and check for injuries.

"Sango, I'm fine. I just fell asleep in the backyard. I'm sorry I worry you."

"Yeah, you should be sorry. We thought you might've been kidnap," said a voice.

I looked behind her to see Inuyasha. I gritted my teeth. How dare he? He acts like he actually cares. Wasn't he the one being all selfish? Try not to kill him Kagome. Just calm down and smile. I force a smile and sat down. Sango sat next to me this time. She was still worry about me.

**End of POV. **

Miroku looked to Inuyasha, who had already sat down and call Keade for food, then to Kagome. She looked like she was eating rocks and forced a smile at Sango. He sighs. He knew his friend was heartless, but not this heartless.

* * *

Kagome excuse herself early and went up to her room. She locks the door and tightens her hand into a fist. She bit her bottom lip. She got her phone and dials the phone number. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up. 

"Yes?" said a cold voice.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," she began politely.

"Oh, you're the girl who has to live with my brother for a whole month."

"Yeah, it sucks."

"So what do you want?"

A feminine voice was heard in the background. Kagome think that must be his wife Rin.

"Who are you talking to, dear?"

Sesshoumaru turn around to face his wife and gap. Rin was wearing a black night gown. It was all the way to the thigh and she just took a shower too. Her wet hair was plaster to the side of her face.

"You like?" She went over to him and began rubbing his shoulder. "So, who're you talking to?"

"Just a friend."

"Well, I think you might wanna hurry up a bit," she said seductively in his ear.

* * *

Kagome was waiting patiently, wondering what he was doing. Then she put two and two together. His wife in the room with him and-. Oh, god. "SESSHOUMARU! SESSHOUMARU!" 

"What!"

"Finally! I wanted to talk to you about your brother."

"About?"

"What are his fears?"

He cocks an eyebrow, not that she could see it. "Why?"

"I just hate him and want to make this month a living hell for him that's all."

He chuckle (yes, chuckle. I made him a little friendly). "And why come to me?"

"You lived with him for sixteen years. Don't tell me you've never pull a trick on him before?"

"Maybe a few," he said grinning at the memories.

"So tell me, my dear senpei, what are his fears?"

"I'll just tell you this. Put the fear in fearless."

"Okay, confuse over there."

"You're a smart girl. Figure it out."

"Huh?"

"Oh, and use your imagination."

"Still confuse."

He sighs. "You are hopeless. Okay, tell me the things you've done to him these past few days."

"Well, I burn a hole through his wallet, dyed his hair green, teeth yellow, and disturb his lazy day. He accidentally made his face yellow, teeth black, and skin green. I warn him about it though."

"Wow, it's like another me," he chuckle again. "For example: a teddy bear."

"A teddy bear? Are you sure you're really Sesshoumaru Takahashi?"

"Let me finish."

**Flashback: **

A five-year-old Inuyashaopens a present. Inside was a teddy bear with a big red tie. He took it out and hugs it. Then he felt something moving. "Mommy?"

His mother turns around to him. "Yes, honey?"

"My teddy bear's moving."

She laughs and patted his head. "Don't be silly, dear."

"But it's moving and-." That was it. The bear burst and out crawl all the insects. It was all over him. "**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"**

His father ran in and saw his son cover in dirt and bugs**. "SESSHOUMARU! YOU GET DOWN HERE!"**

Meanwhile, a young Sesshoumaru was upstairs laughing until he heard his father call him. "Oh, crap."

**End of Flashback. **

* * *

Kagome was laughing so hard her stomach hurts. "Man, I really did come to the right person." 

He smiles over the phone. "Well, you know what to do."

"I know and remember to watch Carlos Tino tomorrow at 8 PM. Thank you, Fluffy," she said and turn off the phone.

He growl at the nickname and then something hit him: Rin. He turns around and saw her asleep. He sighs and turns off the light. Well, there' always tomorrow. In the dark a hand snake around him and somebody was nibbling on his earlobe.

"You didn't think I was asleep did you."

He smirks and turns around.

* * *

**Charlie:** I don't know why I have tolearned Algebra. It' not like I'm gonna be a math teacher or something. 

**Inuyasha:** well, while you're off to that thing whatever, I'll be here relaxing

**Charlie:** don't get to cocky. I'm still coming back.

**Inuyasha:** if you can survive that is

**Charlie: **NO, I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! (is being drag away by a nurse and into a room) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Inuyasha:** (laugh evilly) well see yah' next time people.


	10. Day Eleven of Nasty Revenge

**Charlie:** "..."

**Inuyasha:** hey. (waves hand in front of her face) hey!

**Charlie:** (jump) what!

**Inuyasha:** you just seem out of it that's all

**Charlie:** I'm starting high school. what would you be?

**Inuyasha:** it won't be that bad, I think

**Charlie:** you've never been to school so you don't know

**Inuyasha:** hey its better then being a disgrace to your family with a brother who wants to kill you and then pin to a tree by your first love

**Charlie:** yeah you're right. my life is so much better

**Inuyasha:** "..."

**Charlie:** (shake head) deja' vu

* * *

**Chapter 10: Day Eleven of Nasty Revenge**

Breakfast, then lunch, nothing special. Inuyasha was preparing for his interview. Kagome thinking of an evil plan, Sango and Miroku hanging out. Keade shaking her head and mumbling about something whenever she looked at them.

Finally the time has come for me to rule the world, just kidding. Inuyasha got in his limo with his friends and drove to the Tino's Palace (that's the place for the interview).

The stands were packed with mostly women. They had banners and were cheering for him. In a corner were the crazy girl fans. Never get close to them I warn yah'. It's like poking a bear while it's sleeping, except they'll do worse then just maul you.

**This is right before the show.**

Carlos came up to them. "Welcome Mr. Inuyasha. It's an honor to have you here with use, sir."

"You're welcome, Carlos. It is a pleasure to be here."

His friends behind him rolled there eyes. Yeah, right. Inuyasha was drag off by Carlos somewhere to do some kind of business. Miroku went to look for some beautiful ladies in the crowd and Sango went after him. That just left Kagome. She found Inuyasha's trailer, which wasn't that hard to find since it was larger then all the others and had a big sign with his name in glitters on it. People would've thought he was doing a movie or something.

* * *

She snuck into the trailer and looked through the make-up and cabinet. She put some of this and some of that in the powders. In the comb, she sprinkles a little powder. There was a pair of clothes lay out for him. She got a jar of and put it in the pockets and just over the whole thing. Then there were his shoes. She looked on the bottom and thought for a while and smile. His pants, something needs to be done with the pants. Some thing pink came out from behind her. Then she took a bottle out that said super glue. 

A bottle of water was place on his desk. She took a small rectangle shapepaperfrom her pocketand pours some of that in there. She made sure that the stuff dissolved completely in the water before doing anything else.

All was complete except, she turns around a saw a basket of pink teddy bears with Inuyasha's autograph. Her face turns up into a grin and she went toward them. The teddy bears were given to the fan girls after the show. It was all Miroku's idea.

With all that done, she walked out of the trailer, careful not to be seen by anybody. (sorry if I didn't tell you what she did, but you'll find out soon enough.

* * *

She met up with Sango later who was pulling Miroku by the ear. His cheeks were full of hand prints and his face was in a daze. "I see he still has the old habit." 

"Yeah, I wonder if he'll ever get married."

"Oh, but he will Sango, he will," she said looking at Sango and winking.

Sango turn five shades of red and drop Miroku.

Inuyasha came back and saw his friend on the floor. He didn't even bother to ask and just steps over him. "Hey, I'll be on air in a few minute. Don't go anywhere until I get back." Then he looked to Kagome, "Especially you."

She had it. "Shut the hell up! You didn't exactly want to call the police when I was gone last time! Oh, pretty boy and his good reputation!"

His eyebrows twisted up. "Well, you shouldn't have run off!"

"I didn't. I already said that I accidentally fell asleep in the backyard! But of course you didn't listen, you were only thinking about yourself!"

He was going to say something back, but a lady came and said he needs to get ready. He glare at her and left. Kagome gave him the finger and went to the side of the stage. Sango follow her and drag Miroku along.

* * *

A person was recording the show and Kagome came up to him. "Can you make me a copy, please?" she asked and gave him a sweet smile 

"Sure, no problem."

Kagome turn around to see Sango and an unconscious Miroku. "He still hasn't woken up yet?"

"Nope. Seem like I punched him to hard," she said concerning.

"I know something that will wake him up." She took a deep breath and shouted, "There goes Pam Anderson!"

Miroku immediately woke up and looked around. "Where! Where?"

Sango bonk him on the head and Kagome cracked up.

He rubs his head and pouted. "That was not funny."

"You should've seen your face," she said. Then she got out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Kagome, who are you calling?" asked Sango.

"Hello. Are you watching? Okay, good. I'll send you a copy if you like it. Bye, Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" said Sango and Miroku.

"Yeah, Fluffy," she said as if it was so obvious. They just look dumbfound. "Sesshoumaru."

"Oh. **NANI!**" they both shouted.

That was when the show started.

* * *

Carlos was speaking to the crowd and introduces Inuyasha. 

He came out and smile at the girls. They all squeals and some even fainted. Even though he was smiling something was wrong. It was like something was crawling in him, literally, but he ignore it that was until he sat down. He felt a squishy thing in his pants

"Well, Inuyasha, it seems you are quite the ladies' man."

He smile and thank him.

"Now first question from one of our fans. Inuyasha, you are currently still single are you not. Why aren't you dating yet?"

"Well, you see, none of the girls really are my type. I'm just not ready for a commitment."

* * *

**Backstage:**

They heard what he said and burst out laughing. Hojo, the camera man, didn't know what they were laughing about, but he liked Kagome's laughter. It was so wonderful.

* * *

**On Stage:**

Inuyasha was feeling something on his face. It was itching and he wanted to scratch it, but resisted it. And something was wrong with his shoes. It was all wet and he thought he felt something moving, but just thought it was his imagination.

"Next question, also from another fan, I heard you were living with a girl and her friend. So, my question is how is it?"

He stroke his chin and thought for a while. He wanted to say it was a fucking hell and she's an all around bitch, but instead he said, "It was...fun and interesting. She was great." On the word great, he had to actually force it out.

* * *

**Backstage:**

"Yup, it was definitely fun," said Kagome.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads and laugh.

* * *

**On stage:**

Inuyasha felt something, something weird. It was in his clothes, but he continues ignoring it. And this itching it was becoming more irritating by the minute.

"What do you think men these days should show women?"

He thought and thought, but all he got was kill, kill, torture, and kill. "Respect. That's the number one thing. There's a lot more, but respect is the top of the list."

The crowd claps for him and a girl came up. She must've been about 15 years old or something. She came up and gave him a bundle of roses.

Inuyasha wanted to get up and give the girl a kiss (on the cheek), but he found he couldn't. He just accepted it and said thank you from his chair.

* * *

**Backstage:**

They were back there eating jerky. Then Kagome said, "He should be an actor or something. He's really good. It's like the greatest liar of the 20th century."

Miroku was busy staring at the 15 year old girl until Sango step on his foot.

* * *

Inuyasha found it hard to get it up and he couldn't figure out why. It was a commercial and everybody was out in the lobby waiting. Kagome and his friends came in. 

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You seem stuck," said Kagome.

He looked up at her. "You did this, didn't you?"

"Did what?" she asked innocently.

Sango looked at him, he seem to be struggling greatly to get up. "What happen?"

"The bitch super glued me to the chair!"

"She did? Let me see." she went behind him and her eyes went wide. "Is it that time of the month for you, Inuyasha?"

"What are you talking about?"

Miroku went behind him and started laughing. There was a big red stain right where he was sitting. "Inuyasha, I didn't know you used to be a girl!"

"What! Get me out! Now!"

But his threats did nothing and then it turn to begging when the camera said that they were gonna be on air in five minutes. Before they could do anything, they were rush in. Poor Inuyasha.

* * *

The show was on and Inuyasha was dead. The questioningly went on as usual for some minutes.

* * *

A lady was holding two cups. Kagome saw this and went up to her. She snuck up behind her and poke on her left shoulder. She turns to the right and pours a white powder into the cup. Then she quietly left.

* * *

The lady came out and gave the right cup to Inuyasha.

"Well, thank you so much Inuyasha."

"Your welcome, Carlos." Then he started to feel weird. His stomach was hurting and-.

"Please say good-bye to Inuyasha."

He was supposed to go in, but he didn't. How could he anyway? Then all hell broke lose. The fan girls didn't want him to go so they charge at him, in hopes of making him stay.

Of course, instinct told him to make a run for it. When he ran, the chair went with him and his aching stomach didn't help either. His face was itching like hell so while he was running he scratched it a little. Oh, was he wrong. His face started breaking out and it turns really, really, red. It was like huge pimples on his face.

One of the fan girls had caught the chair and pull. They rest soon follow suit and it ripped, along with his pants. Reporters where everywhere with cameras, and the security couldn't help much.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had long made a run for it already.

Inuyasha was still running, bare-ass and for the world to see. His shoes somehow chose that minute to rip. Bugs, worms started to pour out and the unlucky ones were squash by Inuyasha. It made a bloody mess.

The floor looked like a murderer just kill someone and fled, leaving his bloody foot prints behind.

Then his clothes, beetles were in his pockets and everywhere else on his clothes. His hair was getting sticky and smelled horribly bad. A reporter jumped out of nowhere and started to ask him question.

Others heard his scream and came to him. All Inuyasha saw was a bright light and voices. He hope he was dying, but no such luck. Luck seems to have run-out when Kagome moved in.

* * *

The S.W.A.T. team had to be call in and it took them hours to calm things down. They searched for Inuyasha, but saw no trace of him. All they saw were a broken up chair and bloody foot-prints.

* * *

At Inuyasha's house, everybody was laughing their ass off. The doorbell rung and they all went to the door. They open it and saw Inuyasha with a bag over his head and a card board box around his middle. Behind was a taxi. They figure he must've somehow got away.

When they saw him they couldn't stop laughing. Inuyasha ran inside and went to his room. They heard some footsteps and two bangs. Miroku pay for the taxi and went back inside.

Everyone stopped laughing by then and looked at Kagome.

"What?" she said.

Sango looked at her and up the stairs. "Do you think you might've overdid it just a little?"

"Nah, he'll be fine. You'll see."

"I don't know."

"What?"

They just shook their heads and went upstairs. Kagome felt a little guilty, but then she thought of all the girls he had used. He deserved it. She went up to bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

A girl was sleeping peacefully until, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

In the building, other lights turn on when they heard the scream. A man open his door and shouted, "SHUT UP!" and he slam the door shut.

Somewhere else screams were heard everywhere. Lights were turn on, bugs were everywhere, cussing was heard from neighbors, police were call.

It was just an uproar everywhere from everyone. Well, everyone who received one of those "special" bears from the Carlos Tino Show that is.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had on a smile when he walked into his room. Rin was there waiting for him. "Somebody seem happy today." 

He just continue smiling and went over to her.

* * *

**Charlie:** review! review! review! review! review! review! review! 

**Inuyasha:** shut up!

**Charlie:** (glare) s-.

**Inuyasha:** what happen? aren't you gonna say it?

**Charlie:** (think then smile evilly) Oh, Naraku! Come on out!

**Inuyasha:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	11. Four Days of Understanding

**Charlie:** have you guys ever tasted fusen gums? it is so good!

**Inuyasha:** what's fusen gums?

**Charlie:** it's in a little box and has four pieces of round gums in it. they're is orange, strawberry, grape, and melon. strawberry is like the best one!

**Inuyasha:** what are gums?

**Charlie:**gums are candies that you chew and blow bubbles with. (hands him a piece) here try some.

**Inuyasha:** (puts it in his mouth and swallows then he starts choking) coughcoughcough

**Charlie:** you were supposed to chew it not swallow it. (panicking) someone call an ambulance!

**Inuyasha:** coughcoughcough

**Charlie:** (looks to the audience) um...enjoy the story. (then pat Inuyasha's back)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Fours Days of Understanding**

Miroku was looking worriedly at the door, expecting for Inuyasha to come down. He turns to Kagome. "Do you think he's alright?"

"He'll be fine," but inside she was having doubts.

"What was that stuff you put on his face?"

"Poison ivy."

"Remind me never to get you angry."

She smirks and continues eating. Then Sango turn to her with a questioningly look. "What did you put in his drink? I smell something horribly on him, but I thought it was just the cardboard."

Kagome smile and pull out a box from her pockets. It said SUPER EX-LAX on it.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other and cracked up. "OMG, he shit himself!"

* * *

It was lunch and Inuyasha still hadn't been down yet. He didn't even let Keade come in to give him his food. Kagome looked up worriedly and left. 

Miroku looked at Sango in questioning. "Where she going?"

"Leave her alone for a while," she said calmly. The prank last night hit Inuyasha's pride hard. He made the front page, and was on TV all morning. Some reporters came over, but when they meet the glares, they ran like hell. Fan girls were crying and begging to see him. They also wanted to kill Kagome for doing that to their idol.

* * *

Kagome got a tray. She put a banana, a bowl of soup with some herbs, water, Oreos, some peanut butter and more herbs. She took all that and went upstairs to Inuyasha's room. 

Unknown to her, they were watching. Each smiling at her action, but each wondering in their head if she was just pulling something else on him.

Before Kagome went to his room, she went to her's and got a lotion and a movie called Elektra. Lot's of action and a hot chick, so that should cheer him up.

* * *

She knocked on his bedroom door and tries to open it, but it was lock. 

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" came an angry voice.

She sighs and pick the lock until it open. When she came in she was met by a nasty sight. His room looked like it had a party in there. On the bed was a bundle or him. She walked over to him and set the tray down on the table. She was gonna check and see if he was alright, but a hand shot out a grab her wrist.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

Kagome grab her hand back and got the lotion. She tries to get him from under the blanket, but he kept moving and shoving her hand away.

"What are y-," but he was tackle and straddle on.

She opens up the blanket and opens up the bottle. She gently covers his face with the substance. He reaches up to scrub off the stuff, but she smacks his hand away.

"What-," he asked again, but then she grab the herbs and held it out for him. "What?"

"You need to rub it."

"Rub it? Where?"

She didn't meet his eye, but suddenly found the floor really interesting. "On your bottom."

"Oh", he finally got the message and went to the bathroom.

Minutes later he came out and saw her cleaning up his room. She told him to lie down, so he did. She handed him the tray and told him to eat it. Having gone without breakfast or lunch he was starving so he complied. Kagome went over to the TV and put in the movie. "I hope you haven't seen this one yet."

"What is it?"

"Elektra," she said and grab the Oreos and peanut butter.

"Nope, haven't seen it." Then he eye the Oreos, "Save some for me."

"You haven't even finished your food yet," she said looking at the full bowl.

"Fine, just don't eat it all," he said sipping up the soup while watching the movie.

* * *

Everyone downstairs was expecting the horrible scream, but it never came. They went upstairs to check, but found the door lock. They put their ears to the phone and heard the TV. That was it nothing else. They concluded that Kagome wasn't killing Inuyasha in there so they went back downstairs to their activity.

* * *

Both had fallen asleep while watching the movie. Kagome was lying in bed with Inuyasha and no their not hugging or anything. They're just lying side by side with a peaceful face.

Kagome woke up and turn off the TV. She rubs her eyes and looked beside her. Inuyasha's face was healing. It had some of its natural colors. His butt must still be sore, but it was alright. When she thought of that, she giggles slightly.

Inuyasha turn in his sleep. A faint laughter reaches his ears and his eyes shot open. He saw Kagome there giggling to herself. "What's so funny?"

She turns to him and smile. "Oh, nothing. You better go wash up. Keade must be making dinner. And put some more of this on," she handed him the bottle, took the tray, and left.

* * *

It was a nice enough dinner. No arguing between Kagome and Inuyasha. There was even an agreement now and then. The sound of Miroku being smack and Sango's voice. It was the first time they had a _real_ meal together. 

Kagome call Fluffy and told him that she and Inuyasha were getting along. Even though it was a disappointment to him, he was happy for her.

It was the first day of peace.

* * *

The second day was okay with the occasional joke and laughter all around. Inuyasha's face had healed completely thanks to Kagome's lotion. 

Luckily enough, the reporters stopped showing the "incident" that happen two days ago. So it was certainly a good day.

* * *

Third day: 

They had gone to a theme park for a break. Since they didn't want to make a scene by pulling up in a limo, they drove in Miroku's car. Inuyasha got them in and they all rush inside.

First they went on the roller coasters. It was fun watching the guys scream their ass off.

At the exit, the guys were breathing hard and looked like they were about to faint. The girls were having so much fun they didn't even notice. Then they pointed a ride in front of them and turn to the guys. The ride the girls pointed to was a Dungeon Drop. Common sense told the guys to make a run for it, but didn't exactly succeed.

The girls were jumping around and saying how fun it was when the guys were still strap to the seat near unconsciousness. Kagome and Sango shrug and drag the two along.

One more ride and they settle down for some food. Kagome was first in line. "Um...I'll have a hotdog and a coke."

Sango was next. She looked at the menu and said, "A salad with chili on top and water."

"What about you guys?"

No response.

"Guys?"

They both turn around and saw Inuyasha and Miroku flat on the floor. They both laugh and order something random for the two. They'll be really hungry when they wake up.

What they thought was true, for Inuyasha and Miroku were no stuffing there mouths and ordering more. The girls sat there staring at them with disgust and somehow lost their appetite.

* * *

It was the guys turn to choose the ride. The first ride was a simple Merry-Go-Round. It was no big, but then next ride was slower and slower and slower. 

They guys were smiling and looked back at the girls. But they were nowhere to be seen, then they looked down and saw the girls flat on the ground, sleeping.

* * *

Next was the water park. It was loaded with people of all sizes, age, height and weight. They all went to get change and came back out. They all looked up at the great water slide. It was magnificent and it was their destiny to ride it. The warriors lined up, each waiting to test their abilities. It was their turn when a gate slam down and a man said, "Sorry, slide's close." He chuckle and put the gate back up. "Sorry, just joking." Oh, if looks could kill. 

The warriors got ready and, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" But instead of the usual scream of torture and pain, this one contains joy and happiness.

The first one did not quench their thirst, so they went for a third, a fourth, and more times then you can count. The gang came out of the park with a big smile on their face. Then they got change and went home.

After a hearty meal from Keade, they all went to bed dreaming of happy things (yes happy things, couldn't think of anything else).

* * *

The fourth day was all the same as the rest.

* * *

**Charlie:** I know not much details or anything. I was tired. There was a review concerning the torturing thing. There was something about the humor. I'll try something different next time, okay?

**Inuyasha:** (rasp voice) I want more water

**Charlie:** here (hands him a cup).

**Lawyer:** sign here please

**Charlie:** (signs) okay. (look to the audience) well, after the gum incident, they think I'm not responsible enough so they're gonna send in someone else to supervise me. (roll eyes) is it really that necessary?

**Inuyasha:** yeah, you almost kill me!

**Charlie:** well, I said to chew. who knew you swallow the whole thing!

**Lawyer:** he'll be coming in tomorrow.

**Charlie and Inuyasha:** SHUT UP!

Lawyer back away slowly and out the door.

**Charlie and Inuyasha:** (runs to the door) HE!


	12. Day Fifteen

**Charlie:** Inuyasha, can dogs purr?

**Inuyasha:** why would you ask that?

**Charlie: **just asking

**Inuyasha:** why?

**Charlie:** just wanted to know

**Inuyasha:** why?

**Charlie:** if your not gonna answer the question then just shut up!

**Inuyasha:** "..."

**Charlie:** "..." is a small growl a purr?

**Inuyasha:** (drops on the floor)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Day Fifteen **

Peace came throughout the neighborhood. Not anymore was the terrifying screams heard from the mansion. It was filled with laughter of happiness and joy. It would seem the Daughter of Satan and the Prince of Seduction has come to a truce. But heed my warning fair readers for there is still a total of sixteen days left. Destruction will be made; pain and betrayal will befall upon that cursed house.

Geez, it sounds like I'm writing a prophecy or something. On with the story, shall we?

* * *

Four days had passed. Miroku had informed the group about the upcoming party. It was an Oscar Award Party at 7 PM and an after party in the lobby. Of course, Kagome already knew about this. Everyone was getting ready. Kagome had a problem though, she doesn't have a dress. She went to Sango and to see if she has a spare. 

"I'm sorry Kagome," Sango apologize. She only had one dress. She wasn't fond of it either, she only bought one incase she should need it for anything. "Can't you fix up something with your clothes?"

"I don't think it's appropriate to show up in a skirt and a t-shirt."

Models, actors were supposed to wear the latest design which would be a dress. It was like a contest to see which actor have a taste in clothing. Well, that was how Kagome see it as anyway.

She left the room and went to find Keade. Somehow that old woman always has something up her sleeve. She found her in the laundry room, washing. She sat on one of the washers and cross her leg. "Keade, tonight there's a party and I don't have anything formal to wear. Can you please help me?"

"Ye can make something."

"With? And it better not be pink," she warned.

The old lady chuckle and went to one of the shelves. She handed some black cloths to Kagome and took her to a room. Kagome only follow and didn't question. They stopped at a door and Keade open it. Kagome stepped inside and found the place full of sewing supplies.

"Ye can work in here until ye finishes. If ye need anything call me. Good luck," she said a close the door.

Kagome was left to herself. "Somehow this reminds me of Rumpelstiltskin. She sighs and sat down in a corner.

* * *

Sango was looking all over for Kagome. After the thing about the dress she hadn't seen her all day. There was still three hours left until the party. 

An hour passed and still no luck. Miroku was now with her looking for Kagome as well. They asked several, but all reply that they haven't seen her. One person saw Kagome with Keade sometime ago. So they went to Keade and found her in the kitchen.

Miroku went up to her first. "Keade, have you seen Kagome?"

"She still must be in the sewing room."

They were about to leave, but Keade call out to them.

"Leave her be. She's busy at the moment."

"What is she doing?" asked Sango a little curious.

"You'll see," she said smiling and return to her work.

They looked at each other and left. They both went to get ready.

* * *

It was almost time to leave, but Kagome was still not here. Inuyasha was pacing again, muttering a curse now and then. "We're gonna be late. Isn't she done yet?" 

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha," said a voice.

Everyone turn their head to the direction of the voice and stared at the figure shock. There stood Kagome in a black dress. The sleeves were see-through and were cut so that it reveals her shoulders. The dress had little designs of barely visible flowers and leaves. The dress clung to her showing of some of her curves, but it flow out at the waist. The ends cover her feet and created a small train behind her. Her hair was left flowing on her back. Her features looked elegant and it made her look like a noble's daughter.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," said Kagome. She glided past them to the limo. "Hey, are you coming?"

They were snap out of their trance. They hurriedly went to the limo and got in.

* * *

He didn't know why, but his heart beat faster. She was not pretty, but beautiful. He glance at her now and then, but quickly averted his gaze when she turn his way. She was not like those other girls. She despises him and didn't spare him a moment of torture, but it now change once he befriended her. But the only problem was he don't think he wanna be _just _friends with her. She amazed him to no end. 

"Inuyasha!"

He was brought back to reality by the call of his name. He turns and saw that Miroku was the speaker. "What?"

"We're here," he said.

Myouga climb out of the limo and open the door. Inuyasha was the first to climb out. Photographers took his pictures and fan girls try to get his autograph.

Miroku came out next. He wasn't greeted like Inuyasha, but he didn't care. He was too busy drooling over the actress to even notice.

Sango came out and when she saw that, well, you know what happen. Miroku was drag by his ear inside. Everyone found this interesting and took some pictures. Reporters busy themselves with...reporting. Writing down details of the events.

Kagome was the last and boy did she cause an uproar. All she saw was flashes of light. She went quickly inside and found Sango easily.

* * *

Well, the Oscar Award went by quickly and then the party came. Once they were in the lobby, Kagome was hounded by Fashion Designers and more photographers. They all ask about the dress. Who made it? Where did you get it? Once she said she made it herself, business cards pile up on her. 

It wasn't over for her yet. Once they left actors and whoever came up to her asking for a dance. Inuyasha glare with anger in his eyes. He stood up and walks over to them. He pull Kagome away from them and back to his seat.

"What are you doing?"

"You rather be over there with them lusting bastard?" he said, not releasing her wrist.

She noted a hint of jealousy in his voice and smile. "Maybe."

He immediately turns and stares at her. Shock and anger was written all over his face. He let go of her and cross his arms over his chest. Then he turns away from her. "Fine, go if you want. Don't come running to me when one of them does_ something_."

She slightly giggles at his childish behavior then sigh. She grabs his arm and pulls him to the dance floor. He didn't pull away or nothing so she put her arms around his neck, making him blushe, and dance. He slowly follows what she did and dance. He pulls her closer and lean into her neck. Kagome blush a little at his sudden action, but she didn't do anything about it. It was nice having him close to her.

They got home about twelve. Each and every one of them was exhausted. Sango and Miroku fell into a deep sleep, but I can't say the same for Inuyasha and Kagome. They stay awake thinking about the dance until sleep took over them.

* * *

**Inuyasha:** (rubbing his temples) WELL, YOU SHUT UP! 

**Charlie:** Geez, all I wanted to know was if a male inu-youkai can have babies.

**Inuyasha:** just stop asking me these awkward questions okay!

**Charlie:** but I'm curious!

**Inuyasha: **I don't know! Leave me alone! (then leaves)

**Charlie:** (turn to the audiences) reviewers if any of you know the answer tell me please. (runs after Inuyasha)


	13. Nineteen of the Moon

**Charlie:** to reviewers, the reason why I ask that question is because one of this stories that I read it said Inuyasha was pregnant

**Inuyasha:** WHAT!

**Charlie:** (cover her ears) and that Fluffy was the father

**Inuyasha:** (faints)

**Charlie:** yup, gross! sorry for the person who wrote it, the drama and everything was good, but the other thing, not so.

**Voice:** I think I've heard of that story.

Inuyasha and Charlie turn to the Voice and sees Sesshoumaru.

**Charlie:** (jump on him and hugs him) Fluffy, what are you doing here?

**Fluffy:** would you mind getting off of me?

**Charlie:** (gets off) sorry

**Fluffy:** now to answer your question. the lawyers sent me here.

**Inuyasha:** why would they send an arrogant bastard like you?

**Charlie:** oh.

**Inuyasha:** that's all you can say! You started this so you fix it! (prepare to exit)

**Charlie:** hey where you going?

**Inuyasha**: after you told me about that story I don't wanna be near my brother. (leaves)

**Charlie:** oh, well. let's continue with the story.

**Fluffy:** what about a disclaimer?

**Charlie:** I decided to do that only at the beginning of a story.

**Fluffy:** okay then.

**Charlie:** how come you hadn't come yesterday?

**Fluffy:** Rin.

**Charlie:** OH...

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Nineteen of the Moon**

(I took out three days. And if you were wondering, I used August of 2005)

Lunch, yes lunch. I seem to always start at breakfast, but since Inuyasha and Kagome stop trying to kill each other, I stop adding breakfast.

Kagome was eating when Keade came in handing her the phone. "Hello."

Everyone looked at her wondering who she's talking to.

"Oh, you. Yeah, thank you, Fluffy."

Fluffy? Who the hell was Fluffy? She had everybody's curiosity arouse and they looked at her questioningly except for Sango and Miroku, but they were still curious as to why he's calling.

She looked to Inuyasha and laugh. "He's here and right across from me too."

Sesshoumaru: "I just wanted to ask you if you're willing to come to a party this Sunday."

"This Sunday? Wait let me see." She pulls out her planner. "Yeah, I'll come. Can my friends come too?"

"Yeah, sure. And tell Inuyasha this: You'll get Nuttin' for Christmas," and with that said he hung up the phone.

Kagome was confused and turn to Inuyasha. They all stare at her waiting for her to tell them who it was. "Inuyasha, it was your brother."

"WHAT! Why was he talking to you?" and this and that until Kagome shush him.

"He's a nice guy."

"Nice? NICE? Nice would be not pulling pranks on your little brother! Nice would be not making his life miserable! Nice would mean he have to be nice!"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever. And he said, You'll get Nuttin' for Christmas."

His eyes went into a small slit, his fist were clench. "Give me the damn phone!" He tries to take it, but with one person on his back and the other far away, it's kind of difficult.

"What is your problem?"

Inuyasha calm down a little. "Kagome, do you know that song Nuttin' for Christmas?"

"Yeah and?"

"Sing it."

"What?"

"Sing it. And for Johnny and Tommy, put Inu. For sister's, put brother's."

She was confused, but did. "I broke my bat on Inu's-," then she stop and realize what he meant. "Oh."

"Yeah."

Then she shouted, "OMG, HE IS A GENUIS!"

Everyone looked at her shock. Inuyasha's brother torture's him and she thinks he's a genius. That girl is nuts.

"A Genius?"

"What?" she asked. "Can he get some credit for using his imagination?"

Inuyasha was waving his arms in the air. "You are crazy! Crazy!"

She shrugs and went to the kitchen. "And he invited us to a party this Sunday."

* * *

Kagome was running toward the safety of the kitchen to Keade. Inuyasha was hot on her trail and shouting like a mad man. She found Keade and hides behind her. 

Inuyasha came up and was trying to get Kagome, but she kept dodging. "A party! I cannot believe you!"

"What it's just a party? No harm in that."

Keade watch silently at the two.

"No harm! When I was eleven he took me to a party and got me drunk then he tried to shave me!"

"Well, you need a haircut anyway," she said and ran for the door.

"ON MY FUCKING ASS!" he shouted and blocks the door.

Kagome froze and let what he just said register through her mind. "Your-r a-ass?"

"So?"

She snorted and covers her mouth.

"Don't you dare!" he warned.

But too late it was out; she was on the floor laughing like crazy. "O...**laughs**...MG...**laugh**s……..shave...you..-r...asssss...**laugh**."

He cross his arm and shifted uncomfortably. "So." Then he heard more laughter and turn to see Sango and Miroku. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!", but they kept right on laughing. He turns to Keade and found her back to him. She continues washing the dishes. He smiles. She was the only one who-. He heard her snort and her shoulders were trembling. He gave them one more curse and stomp up to his room.

* * *

Hours and hours pass. Still Inuyasha did not come down. They dare not go up there for fearing that they might burst out laughing at the sight of him. Another two hours pass and they decided to check on him. 

Kagome was the first to step in. The bathroom door was open so she went to inspect, follow by the others. And what she saw made her explode or rather disgusted. Inuyasha was on the floor with a stack of porn by his side. He was currently flipping through one of them and listening to music. "INUYASHA!"

Her voice echo throughout the entire house. Inuyasha sat up quickly and hide the magazine behind him, though the stack beside him wasn't exactly hide able.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?"

Sango came in just as mad as she was. And here she was feeling sorry for him. Miroku stepped in and immediately went to the stack. "Inuyasha how could you?"

"Yeah, how c-."

"You had this many and you didn't even tell me. I'm ashamed of you," that was all he said before he was knock out.

"Well...y-you...see...err...th-these," Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome storm outta there before he can say more. He tries to follow after her to explain, but she locked herself in her room and turn on the radio really loud. When he came back, he found half of his porn magazine gone. Then he chased after Miroku and beat him to a pulp.

* * *

Twas' night and everyone of asleep. Not a creature of stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings-. Sorry, got a little carry away. Well, a cling and a clang was heard from the kitchen as Inuyasha walk down the stair. He went to inspect the noise, but found no one there. Though a lot of food was missing. He heard something and went into the dining room and there he saw Kagome sitting cross-legged on the table with food surrounding her. "What are you doing?" 

She was turn around and meet his gaze. "Oh, just a night snack."

He held up a bucket of cookies n' creams ice cream and looked at all the other foods on the table. "This is just a night snack."

Around her were peanut butters, cookies, ice creams, chips and dips, everything you name it.

"I still haven't forgiven you, you know?"

"Yeah."

She offers him one of the many junk foods on the table and he reluctantly took it, but took it nonetheless "Isn't the moon pretty tonight?" she asked looking through the window at the full moon. On one side of the dining room was a glass wall that shows the backyard. The moon's beam illuminated through the window, making it brighter.

He just nodded his head and joins her on the table. He then turn to her and was amaze by her beauty. The moon made her long, black hair shone. It made her face more beautiful. Her face looked frail, but he knew better. She was wearing a V-shape shirt so it shows more of her cleavage and her sweat-pants clung to her. He came back to reality when an ice cream hit him directly on the face. "What the hell did you do that for?"

She giggles and apologizes. "Sorry, I call you, but you didn't reply."

"That doesn't mean you can-," before he can finish, Kagome lean forward and lick a small amount of ice cream from his cheek.

"You taste good," she said and resumes eating chips.

He sat there and stares at her in shock. She just licks him and acted like nothing happen. There was no way she can get away with that. He wipe his face and-.

Kagome wonder why he was silent and turn around only to have his lips crash down on her. She was stunned at first, but then quickly returns the kiss.

Inuyasha was shock that she didn't push him away, but response to him. He deepen the kiss and was about to lay her down when-.

"WTF!" shouted a voice.

The light turns on and Sango and Miroku were standing there, staring at the couple with wide eyes. Kagome blush deeply and push Inuyasha off of her. "Good-night Inuyasha," then she left as quickly as possible. Sango follow after her friend while Miroku had again on his face.

"Why you sly devil?"

Inuyasha roll his eyes. "Nothing happen."

"Yeah, nothing happen. So what was that little make-out session we saw?"

"We just kiss. Before you two came in."

"And what would've happen if we hadn't?"

Inuyasha was annoyed with the questions and push his friend aside. "None of you business," and he went up to his room.

* * *

Sango follow Kagome to her room and made her explain every detail. Of course, she did and the two squeal like two high girls on drugs. But then the hard question came, what was she going to do about it? 

That was where they left it for the night and this is where I shall leave you for the time being until an update.

* * *

**Charlie:** Fluffy, can you turn to your true form, but in a smaller size? 

**Fluffy:** yes.

**Charlie:** do you love Rin more than a daughter?

**Fluffy:** that is personal

**Charlie:** I'll take that as a yes

**Inuyasha:** (stand by and watch the two)

**Charlie:** do you like Kagome? why are you so up-tight? do you think I'm worthless? if you hate humans then why do you let Rin follow you around? ar-.

**Fluffy:** (turn to Inuyasha) is she always like this?

**Inuyasha:** (snorts) believe it or not, but this is her _good mood. _you better run.

**Fluffy:** why?

**Charlie:** what happen if Naraku tries to rape you? are you gay? why do you have a tail? does it hurt when you sit? how do you use the restroom with the tail? if you don't eat human food then what do you eat? do you eat demons?

**Fluffy:** (turn to leaves)

**Charlie:** (sees him leaving) wait, I still have more questions! how long have you not have s-. (voice fades into the distant)

**Inuyasha:** (laughs) ja ne. (follow after Charlie)


	14. Day Twenty of Betrayal

**Charlie:** wow thank you for the reviews and I had this long-ass review from Willy Wonka which I must say is my longest review yet. that's a record!

**Inuyasha:** who's Willy Wonka?

**Charlie:** this wacky guy who loves chocolate. I have a question for Fluffy from one of my reviewers. Fluffy? Fluffy?

**Fluffy:** here.

**Charlie:** Fluffy, do you know there are fanfic when you and Kagome have a lemon chapter?

**Fluffy:** yes, and I must say it is quite intriguing.

**Inuyasha:** WHAT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KAGOME! (tries to kill him, but of course fails)

**Charlie:** sit.

**THUD! **

**Charlie:** Inuyasha, it's literature, not literally.

**Inuyasha:** oh. but they still can't do that!

**Charlie:** well, go kill the author then.

**Inuyasha:** I will and I'll bring the head back for yah'. (exit)

**Fluffy:** you do know the author can kill him right?

**Charlie:** of course. that's why I sent him. now there was another issue about Fluffy.

**Fluffy:** (sigh) what now?

**Charlie:** they think you're gay.

**Fluffy:** (exit)

**BOOM! BAM! THUD! **

**Fluffy:** (come back in and sit down)

**Charlie:** better?

**Fluffy:** yeah.

**Charlie:** well, surprise surprise, but he' not gay. in the series he falls in love with Rin when she was about fifteen or so.

**Fluffy:** WHAT! I DID NOT!

**Charlie:** dude, it said yah' did so yah' did.

**Fluffy:** this is absurd!

**Charlie:** hey at least now we know your not gay.

**Fluffy:** (rub his chin) you have a point.

**Charlie:** now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Day Twenty of Betrayal **

Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Guess whose birthday? BRAD PITT! (I don't really know if it's his birthday, but he's hot and that's all that matters)

And of course Kagome already know this because of the thing she did in chapter 4. Since it is a Saturday, they had a problem with getting Inuyasha out of bed, but that didn't take long once Kagome took matters into her own hand.

The birthday is 9:00 in the evening and everybody went out for gifts.

Gift:

Inuyasha - an artifact

Miroku – some kind of kinky sex toy

Kagome - Wine

Sango – fighting tools

* * *

Hours and hours of pure boredom. Even me, the writer, is bore just by writing about these losers laying around waiting for something good to happen. This is like a series of unfortunate events, but instead of cute pitiful orphans there's Inuyasha who isn't at all pitiful. Instead of a tall-ass man name Count Olaf who thinks he's your daddy there is Kagome the she-devil from hell who can be a sweet angel in her good moments. The bystanders are Keade, Sango, and Miroku. The relatives who aren't related to you in any way consist of Koga, and all the other idiots. 

You wouldn't want to read about them lying around so I'll tell you what I'm doing. I've been writing this story here since onewith the occasional snack now and then. My snack for today is an orange juice. I would've had some Ruffles and ranch dip, but my annoying little brother ate it all. I'm also listening to random music on my computer. The music that I'm currently listening to is One Step Closer by Linkin Park.

We have about two weeks before school and it sucks! Nothing to do. The only reason I even sign up here is because I was bored, but then I realize I just want to know what people think of my stories. I was nervous as hell to know if you guys even liked it or not.

Here something that they did. Miroku touched Sango's bottom and then she was knock out. Since they couldn't exactly find anything to do they decided to do something fun until he wakes up. They tried different dresses on him with high heels and took some pictures. Kagome said something about Pamela Anderson here to see him and he woke up. Then they hang him upside down and gave him a dip in the pool.

They stop when Keade call them in for lunch, but poor Miroku was left forgotten. Thank god Keade remember him and took him down.

While they're eating, a phone call was given to Kagome, but of course Inuyasha snatched it. "Who is this?"

"Hello, little brother," said a stone-cold voice.

"You bas-," but just then Kagome grab the phone.

"Sorry, about that."

"No problem. Rin just couldn't wait to see you. She wants to talk to you. Here," he said and hand the phone to his wife.

"Hi, Kagome. I'm Rin, Sesshoumaru's wife."

"Oh, yes, I've heard of you."

"So how are you doing with Inuyasha? Is he being a good boy?"

She looked back at him and saw him trying to burn a hole through her back wit his eyes. "He's been anything, but good."

"He's always been like that. So are you coming to the party this Sunday?"

"Yeah, I can't wai-."

Inuyasha snatch the phone and shouted, "Look, you fucking bastard! I don't want you talking to Kagome anymore! Why are you so interested in Kagome all of a sudden?"

Kagome try desperately to grab the phone, but Inuyasha wouldn't let her.

"If you ever call here again, I'll kick your fucking ass to the moon!"

"…….."

"What cat got your tongue?"

"Um...I'm not Sesshoumaru."

"Oh. Then who are you?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru saw his wife's shock face and listen in on the phone. He angrily grabs it from her hand. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to my wife like that?" Of course he knows it's not Kagome judging by the voice.

* * *

His face went wide with realization. He just yelled at his sister-in-law and that was not a good thing. Sesshoumaru is very protective of his wife. He remembers one time when this man had try to take advantage of Rin and his brother beat him so hard they had to sent him to a hospital. It was months before he got out. He sure as hell ain't going near any women for a while.

Kagome snatch back the phone. "I am so sorry. He just snatched the phone. I'm so sorry for what he said. He thought Rin was you."

Sesshoumaru on the other line try to calm down. "That's okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yes, good-bye," she hung up the phone and turn to Inuyasha.

He saw the anger on her face and laughs nervously. He tries to get help from Sango and Miroku, but they just back away from him slowly. "I...ahh..."

**"HOW CAN YOU JUST DO THAT? RIN WAS JUST BEING NICE! AND EVEN IF IT WAS SESSHOUMARU, YOU DON'T JUST SNATCH THINGS OUT OF PEOPLE'S HAND AND START SHOUTING AT THEM!"**

"Well...y-you...see..I-I...d-didn't...th-think."

**"THAT'S RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK! I WAS SO EMBARRSED! AND ABOUT THE PARTY! YOU'RE GOING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"** then she left without another word.

Inuyasha for his part was cowering down on the floor.

* * *

The time has come for the party. Miroku and Inuyasha dressed in a black tuxedo. 

Sango wore a red dress that ended to her knee. The top was in a V-shape. The dress was a spaghetti strap. She wore matching high heels. The red dress clung to her every curve which made Miroku drool non-stop. Her hair was tie in a messy bun. Three curls hang loosely from her head. Accessory: long earrings and some bracelets.

Kagome wore a long black dress with black high heels. There was two slit on the side that was cut all the way up to the thigh. A black collar is strap to her neck. Her hair was left down with little curls here and there. Now that made Inuyasha drooled.

* * *

It took about an hour to get to Brad's hotel. When they got there however, it was pack. Myouga found a hard time parking the limo. 

Inuyasha made a reservation at the last minute so they got a table in the back corner. They didn't stay seated for long with the music and brad coming over to them. He seems to have known Inuyasha for a long time or so to speak. Brad left him to talk to some other guest. The minute he was alone somebody drag him into a room. It was dark and the person's face was barely visible, but when his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that it was Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome looked around, but didn't see him anywhere. Then she saw him and was just about to go to him when out of the corner of her eyes somebody came and drag him away. She follows, but got lost in the crowd. She saw a glint of them went into a room and she went to it. She put her ears against the door and listens.

* * *

"Kikyo, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you we were through," he said and left, but before he could get to the door Kikyo made a grab for him.

She leans into his back and cry a bit. "Inuyasha, after we broke up, I couldn't eat or sleep. I realize you're the only man for him. Please Inuyasha would you take me back?"

He turns around and wipes the (fake) tears from her eyes. "How can you expect me to take you back after what happen?"

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I was stupid. Will you forgive me?" she said and lean up to his lips.

"Of course I do," he said and kissed her fully on the lips.

(that was_ too_ easy.)

* * *

**Kagome's POV:**

I open the door to a crack and peer inside. There was Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing! My god I just wanted to go in there and rip his throat out, but I didn't. Instead I left and went back downstairs. I found Sango and hug her tightly. I refuse to cry or anything over that two-timing son-of-a-bitch.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" she asked while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"I found Inuyasha kissing Kikyo." I said it like it was the most common thing in the world, but of course Sango didn't think so. She was going to kill him and then let the crows eat off of his dead corpse, but I stopped her.

"No, let them be. It doesn't matter."

"I'm so sorry Kagome."

Then I snorted. "Don't be. I'm glad all I did was kissed him. We never actually confirm out relationship. Well, it's his lost for choosing a slut. Come on, let's go eat something. I'm hungry." But even though I said that I was tearing up inside. The only reason I didn't shed any tears was because, Sango and Miroku would kill him, I don't want to make the situation any worse, and it'll just make me look really pathetic. And I am anything, but pathetic.

Sango told Miroku what happen and he too felt sorry for me. They didn't mention anything about Inuyasha or Kikyo the rest of the night, not until he showed up.

Inuyasha walk, hand-in-hand with Kikyo, to them. A smile was on his face.

I told them not to say anything and they try their best not to strangle him.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Sango put on her best smile though I could clearly say it was force. "Nothing much. The band are about to sing."

"That's cool." Then he looked at me with a smile, but of course I wouldn't return it. I just stare at him dully. "Kagome, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

Kikyo smirk at me like saying, I win. "Come back soon, Inu."

I snorted at the nickname. It didn't quite suit him. Any name like son-of-a-bitch suit him more perfect. I follow him into a corner. The look on his face was guilty and sympathetic. He stuttered a couple of time before he finally got it.

"Look, Kagome I think we should end this."

* * *

Meanwhile over at Sango and Miroku's: 

Kikyo was standing there shifting from one leg to the next, apparently uncomfortable with the glares and the anger that seem to vibrate off of the two. "So are you two going out?"

"That's none of your concern," said Sango. She was only doing this because of Kagome. If not, Kikyo would be on the floor looking like trash.

Her uneasiness left her and turns to anger. "Look, you little bitch. Don't you take that attitude with me! I am Inuyasha's girlfriend. So deal with it!"

Miroku looked between the two and was shock at Kikyo. He was concern, very concern, but not for Sango, for Kikyo. He might have to call an ambulance if Kikyo doesn't shut up.

"I don't care who you are! I may be a bitch, but at least I ain't a whore like you!" and she made a grab for Kikyo, but Miroku stopped her.

Kikyo back away from Sango and made her way to wherever.

"Sango, calm down."

"DON'T YOU TEL-," but then she looked around and saw everybody looking at her. "What are you looking at?" she snapped and they all went back to whatever they were doing.

I looked at him dumbly. "And that would be?"

"This relationship."

I seem to be considering what he's saying. "Relationship? I didn't know we had a relationship."

His face read something along the line of shock and anger. Maybe a hint of disappointment, but anger was more on his face then anything. "Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?"

Okay, now he's thinking about the kiss. "You mean like the kiss you gave Kikyo."

Now, he is shock, (duh) guilty, and confuse. Maybe as to how I found out. "You saw that, huh?"

"Don't regret it."

"Huh?"

"Don't regret what you did. Don't say you're sorry because I know you aren't. Don't feel pity or guilty for me. Go ahead and date her. I don't care," I said as I walk away. Then I stop and turn around. "And Inuyasha, I hate you."

My heart was in pain as I walk away. I was cursing in my head. Why do men have to always do that? They give you hope and then snatch it away! I looked up to the band. Singing was the only way I can express anything real. Anything that wasn't a lie. I walk on stage and told the band which song.

When the music echoes throughout the whole room, everyone turn to the stage. (**A/N:** it is yet another song that I had to delete)

She looked at him and he looked back. And that was all.

He knew what she meant and understood every word, but somehow they were lost to him.

As the last of the music faded into, the audience claps hard for her. The only one who didn't clap was Kikyo. She glared daggers at Kagome, but Kagome didn't pay attention to her. She gave Inuyasha one last look before leaving the stage.

The rest of the party wasn't really that much. Other actors and actresses came to celebrate. Kagome and Sango got quite a lot of autographs from the guest.

* * *

The drive way home was the worst they ever had, except for Kikyo and Inuyasha of course. Kikyo was being whiny and is constantly talking. Inuyasha offer to give her a ride home even though she already had a car. 

Kagome had enough. There is a time on when to speak and when not to speak. And this is definitely not a time to speak. She turns to Kikyo and glare. "Will you shut the fuck up!" it was more of a statement then a question.

Inuyasha was about to say something back, but with the guilty and the I'll-kill-you-if-you-say-anything look made him stay silence.

Kikyo turn to Inuyasha with a not-so-cute pout. "Inuyasha are you going to let that slut talk to me like that?"

**"SHUT UP YOU BITCH OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP! I THINK SANGO AND MIROKU WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO HOLD YOU DOWN WHILE I STUFF YOUR MOUTH WITH WHATEVER SHIT THERE IS AND BEAT YOU 'TILL YOUR OWN FUCKING MOTHER WON'T EVEN RECONIZE YOU!" **

That sure made her shut up, but anger. She kept it to herself though because the look on Kagome's face right now. Oh, not even Sango can handle her.

They drove to the bitch's home and drop her off, not after a nasty kiss good-bye from Kikyo. When they got home, Kagome immediately went to her room. Sango saw Keade standing there with a confuse face when she saw Kagome's don't-mess-with-me look. She led her into the kitchen to explain everything.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a hard punch in the arm before going up to bed himself. Inuyasha was guilty, but he didn't let that bother him. When his head hit the pillow, he slept like a fucking asshole (I didn't say baby because that would be a total disgrace to every baby in the world).

Everyone dream different dream that night.

Kagome - killing Inuyasha and running his dead corpse over with her car. By the time she was done, there was only blood and something that look like rotten meat

Sango - torturing Kikyo.

1. shave her head  
2. too scary to say  
3. same thing on number 2  
and the list goes on for miles.

Miroku - ...you don't wanna know

Inuyasha - Kagome finding every painful way to torture him

Keade - retirement

Kikyo - (shudders) let's skip this one

* * *

**Charlie:** well, that's th- 

**Inuyasha:** (enter with a bloody nose, two black eye, torn shirt, muddy shoes, and messy hair)

**Charlie:** so how it go with the author hunt?

**Fluffy:** not too well I see.

**Inuyasha:** keh' (goes into his room/trailer)

**Fluffy:** you knew this would happen, didn't you?

**Charlie:** duh, Einstein.

**Fluffy:** who's Einstein?

**Charlie:** he's a physicist who came up with the Theory of Relativity and EMC2. he was said to be the greatest scientist of the 20th century.

**Fluffy:** "..." what's a physicist?

**Charlie:** a person who studies science of matter and energy

**Fluffy:** oh. what's science?

**Charlie:** a method of learning about the physical universe by applying the principles of the scientific method

**Fluffy:** what's scientific?

**Charlie:** UGH! I give up! trying to explain things to a federal era person is like talking to a brick wall! (exits)

**Fluffy: **what I say?


	15. Day Twenty one of My Reunion

**Charlie:** I have some bad news Inuyasha

**Inuyasha:** what?

**Charlie:** my beloved reviewers want to kill you for choosing Kikyo over Kagome

**Inuyasha:** keh' it's none of their damn business of who I chose.

**Charlie:** Inuyasha, you chose a dead smelly clay pot over a beautiful living being that smell sweeter than sweet.

**Fluffy:** she does have a point little brother

**Inuyasha:** shut up you bastard!

**Fluffy:** if I'm a bastard then so are you

Enter Kikyo and Inuyasha ran over to her.

**Inuyasha:** Kikyo what are you doing here?

**Kikyo:** a person call Charlie sent for me.

**Inuyasha:** why?

**Kikyo:** how am I supposed to know? but whoever the bitch is she's gonna pay! I had to cancel my spa to get here!

**Charlie:** that bitch who be me

**Kikyo:** oh. (looks her up and down) you're not all that great.

**Fluffy:** (sniff and holds his nose in disgust) your right Charlie. she does smell.

**Kikyo:** shut up you dirty mutt!

**Fluffy:** I suggest you hold your tongue, miko.

**Charlie:** alright keep it down people. (turn to Kikyo) I have some messages from the reviewers.

**Kikyo:** yes, I know. I'm beautiful.

**Charlie:** (roll eyes) no, they want you to know they hate you and hope you die a slow and painful death. oh, and go to hell.

**Kikyo:** they're just jealous of my beauty and that I'm rich!

**Charlie:** pl...ease. (turn to audience) do you think Kikyo is beautiful?

**Audience:** HELL NO!

**Kikyo:** arrgh! (leaves)

**Inuyasha:** wait Kikyo! (follow her)

**Charlie:** let's continue the story, okay Fluffy?

**Fluffy:** STOP CALLING ME THAT!

**Charlie:** alright alright. _Fluffy._ (run)

**Fluffy:** (growl and chase her)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Day Twenty-one of My Reunion**

All was preparing for today, especially today. Not really, today was nothing special, but a party Sesshoumaru had planned. It was in celebration for his company. Something about them getting more money and a bigger share.

The gang was having breakfast, the worst breakfast of all time, even more horrible when Kagome and Inuyasha try to kill each other. The reason was because of that sluty whore called Kikyo. She was also invited to the party much to the dislike of everyone, except for you-know-who.

So they were all having breakfast while Kikyo was chattering on and on about shit. She was explaining every poorly on what she was wearing. She stumbles here and there on trying to remember the details of the dress she bought. It serves some kind of amusement to the others whenever she couldn't figure out a word or something.

Kagome snorted at the last comment on the detail of the dress Kikyo had just said.

Kikyo looked in her direction when she heard the snort. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she said and giggle with Sango and Miroku.

"I miss the joke, bitch," she sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you say something," she said and putting a hand to her ear, emphasizing her word.

Kikyo bang her fist down on the table then turn to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you just gonna let that...that whore say that to me?"

Inuyasha turn and look at Kagome. "Kagome, stop it."

Kagome roll her eyes and left the table, but she stopped and looks back. "Mr. Takahashi, I don't think Kagome is a name you should be saying," she said in an icy tone and left

He cringes at the coldness in her voice. Somehow Guilt would not leave him today. Kikyo had a beauty, but so did Kagome. He didn't know why he chose Kikyo.

Sango and Miroku had left the table already, leaving him and Kikyo. He sighs and stood up, but Kikyo held him back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just gonna get some fresh air," he said and pull from her grip.

Kikyo frown. Inuyasha was still thinking about that whore, Kagome. She thought once she got him back his attention would be on her  
24/7, but it seem that she was wrong. Well, she'll just have to do something about that.

* * *

Kagome had gone to the God Tree that was what she calls it. It just seem abnormal from all the other tree and special in a way. She climbs to the same branch she had slept in and lean her back onto the truck. 

The air smell of pine and dew. It was refreshing and relaxed her mind. She thought of what happen yesterday and a tear fell from her cheek. Soon, more tears fell. It was pathetic, she knew, but somehow it made her feel better. Inuyasha had chose Kikyo. Why? Like hell she would know! It was one of the mysterious things in the world. She silently laughed at her last thought then she heard something.

* * *

Inuyasha went into his backyard, deep into the forest. In the middle of it was a large tree. He didn't know why it was here, but he didn't exactly care either. In his mind it was just a big-ass tree, but it was also like an old friend. When something bad happen, he always go to it. He climbs it all the way to the top to his favourite spot (it's on the opposite side of Kagome's). 

He leans into the bark and sigh. His emotions were confusing. He had something for Kikyo and something for Kagome. Maybe it was his old feelings for Kikyo of what happen six-. He didn't finish the though as he heard something. It sounded like a laugh of some sort. He stood on both of his feet and move to the right of the tree. He accidentally put to much pressure on a thin branch and it broke.

* * *

She climbs over to the right and to search for the source of the noise). She jump to another branch (the same one Inuyasha was on) and looked around. Up and down, but she saw no one.

* * *

He jumped directly on the branch that Kagome was sitting on. He looked in every direction, but found nothing. He went in the opposite direction he came to get back to his seat.

* * *

She looked far ahead. It had a nice view of the mountains and would be a great view when the sunset. She sat down and relaxes, but then she heard a noise coming her way. It seem to be coming in the same direction that she had come from. She waited and waited for whoever or whatever to come around the corner then she tackles him. She landed with the creature on another supportive branch and she pin the creature down. 

"WTF!" it said.

She looked more closely and saw that it was Inuyasha. "Oh, it's you," she said, but didn't move from her spot.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome. "You! And here I thought I was being attack by some crazy, cannibal monster." Then he realizes the position they were in and slightly blush. She was straddling him and that somehow it was-.

She quickly got up from him and went to sit back where she was. A small tint of pink can be seen on her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

He got up and sat somewhere close by her. "I should be asking you the same thing. This is my backyard, so I can be here if I want to. What about you?"

"I found it," she said simple as that.

"You know, not many people would actually go in here, except for Keade. They think it's haunted or something."

"Well, that's just stupid."

He laughs at her statement then looked at her. She was beautiful and hell as strong, but confusing at the same time. She seems to be the person he understand the most and the person who confuses him the most all at the same time.

She shifted under his gaze and tries to pay attention to the view. "Inuyasha!" she shouted.

When he heard his name he almost stumbled off the branch. "What?"

"You know it's rude to stare."

He chuckle and lean into her. She jump back a bit, but he held her in place. Then before she or even he knew it, they were kissing. (not very good at going into those kind of details, but they did the whole tongue thingy. just imagine it).

Then all of a sudden, Kagome pull away from him, breathing hard and letting all that just happen register into her mine.

"What's wrong?"

She looked him in the eye. It was so warm and full of love. "I can't. You're with Kikyo. This isn't right," she said before climbing back down. As soon as her feet touch the ground, she ran toward the mansion. She didn't stop until she was safely in her room.

* * *

Inuyasha sat there, complementing on what just happen. He was so stupid to have kissed her like that! He curse himself some more before returning to the mansion.

* * *

The party started at 5:00 (sorry I didn't tell you the time before. I was supposed to, but then I forgot and the whole fluffy issue was a mess. just pretend that they had forgot or something. and if those who don't know what I'm talking about, all the better). 

The gang changed into something formal, again. But this time Kagome didn't mind so much because it was for Sesshoumaru, except for having to make a new dress, again.

Miroku and Inuyasha wore suits, formal suits.

Kikyo had on, of course, a sluty outfit. It was a red spaghetti strap dress. The dress she wore showed a lot and I mean a lot of cleavage. She wore no bra because you could clearly see that she had no bra. No, it wasn't see-through then Inuyasha would be piss. It was short, short, short. Hooker-like shoes, a whole lot of make-up, and plenty of jewelry. She got a big, snake-skin purse on her side. Just imagine Michael Jackson in a dress, high heel, and jewelry, then you got our sluty girl.

Sango had on a plain, pure white, spaghetti strap dress. The dress is not see-through, but if you throw enough water on it you might. It had no design whatsoever, just plain. On her both of her wrists were two thick, red bracelets. Another metal piece, very similar to the bracelets, was on her neck. They all had some sort of were designs on them. Her hair was pull to one side. She wore high heels, but because of the dress being so long you can't exactly see it. She had on red lipstick and a light dash of brown eye shadow. She has a small handbag that matches her dress.

Kagome had on a black (duh) dress that ended a little pass her knee, but it grew longer in the back. It was a spaghetti strap dress. The top has a stripe across that divide the breast. She has a see-through, black shawl on. She has a cross necklace, multiple thin bracelet on both wrists and a cute black handbag with white flower design. Her hair was pulled up into a messy Ashley hairstyle (I don't know if that's what you call it). Make-up: strawberry light-gloss.

Everyone, except the slut, was amaze by Kagome's design technique. She always seems to come up with a great design. Kikyo didn't exactly care and huff her way to the limo.

* * *

When they got there the place was packed with employees and rich people. It was a hard time getting to Sesshoumaru with all the people. They finally made it up to him. 

Kagome ran up to him and gave him a hug. Inuyasha glare and held on to Kikyo tighter when he returns the hug.

"So where's the lovely lady of the house?" asked Kagome.

He smile and pointed over at the food stand. "She should be over there."

"Thanks," she said and drags Sango with her.

Sesshoumaru turn to Inuyasha and his whore. "Hello, little brother. I see you're still low on the IQ," he said looking at Kikyo.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. He was about to retort something, but Kagome came back along with Rin, who immediately ran to his brother's side. He forces a smile her way.

She smile and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He slightly smiles back at her which surprise Inuyasha. If you have a brother like Sesshoumaru, you'll know. I mean it's not everyday your cold and heartless brother smile when it doesn't involve stealing or making somebody miserably. "Hi, Inuyasha. I'm so glad you came."

"Your welcome."

Miroku looked Rin up and down. He held her hand and kisses it. "May I say Ms. Rin, you are a lovely blossom. I was wondering if-," he didn't exactly finish when Kagome drag him away.

"She's marry, yah' moron," she whispered into his ear.

"Yes, I know. I am shock that you would think of such things. I was only going to ask her to dance."

She looked at him suspiciously before letting him to. She'll let Sesshoumaru deal with him if he dares try anything.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyo had disappeared somewhere, probably in a room to make-out. Miroku had stop dancing with Rin to dance with Sango who blush furiously. 

Kagome talked to Rin and Sesshoumaru about everything. In just a few minutes they were the best of friends. She also didn't forget to give him a copy of the Tino's interview. They went to dance and now Kagome was left all alone. Well, not for long.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" asked a voice.

She turns around and was shock to see that it was Koga. She smile and took his hand. He led her to the center of the dance floor and places his hand around her waist.

"Koga, what are you doing here?"

He lean in and whisper in her ear. "I'm stalking you."

"Yeah, sure. Working?"

"Like hell, but don't tell anybody. I might get fired."

She laughs. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Then she felt somebody push her and stumble forward into him. She turns around to see none other then Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Hey, watch it," said Koga, angrily.

"You watch it, bastard," said Inuyasha.

Kagome held Koga back when he tries to hit Inuyasha. She would've let him if his job wasn't on the line. "Koga, don't fight him."

Inuyasha smirk. "You're been control by_ her. _How pathetic."

"Hey, Koga get your ass over here now!" shouted Koga's boss.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I gotta go," he said.

"That's okay. Bye," she gave him a kiss on the cheek before he ran off.

Kikyo looked up to Inuyasha and saw him frown then she looked at Kagome. "A waiter, huh? How typical of your_ type_."

Kagome turn to Kikyo with fire in her eyes. "Shut. Up," she said in a deadly tone.

Kikyo knew when to stop, but she like being told what to do. "Inuyasha?"

He looked at her and smile. "Yes, baby?"

"Did you hear what she said to me?"

He sighs and faces Kagome only to find her gone. He looked around and saw a glint of her. "Kikyo, I'll be right back, okay," he said and ran off toward the direction he saw her go.

* * *

Kagome was piss, beyond piss. She sat at the counter and orders some whiskey. She gulps it down and orders another. She felt somebody sit by her. She didn't need to look to know who it was. 

"What's wrong?"

She didn't reply. "Can I have something stronger?" she asked the bartender. He glance at her and went away somewhere.

"Look, if you're mad about Kikyo, I'm sorry. You'll just have to deal with it that I'm with her now."

She snorted and grabs the bottle the bartender just pulls out. "You make it sound like we've dated." She uncorks the bottle and drank almost half of its content.

Inuyasha grab the bottle from her and made her face him. "You've had enough!"

She rolls her eyes and snatches the bottle back. "Do I even look sober to you?" she said and walks away with him following close behind. She walks over to the couch where Sesshoumaru was currently occupying. She sat down beside him and drank some more of whatever that stuff is call.

Inuyasha sat across from her since he can't stand to sit next to his brother and try to explain whatever it was he was explaining. Kagome wasn't paying him any attention. She seems to like ignoring him more than trying to answer any of his questions.

Sesshoumaru looked between the two and grab the bottle Kagome was drinking. He looked at the label and raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can take this much strong stuff."

She snatches the bottle back and drank some more of its delicious liquor. "Yes, good stuff," suddenly the bottle was again snatched from her hand. She angrily looked up to the intruder and sees Rin. "Can I have that back please?"

Rin shook her head no. "This is bad for you," she said waving the bottle around in her hand.

Sango and Miroku had come by and heard what Rin said. They grab the bottle and read the label. Sango smirk knowing this stuff didn't even mean anything to Kagome. Miroku just didn't appear any different.

Kagome was getting angry now. What was it with these people and snatching stuff from other people when they need it the most? "Can I have that back?"

Sango handed her back the bottle, but Rin prevented that saying it's bad for her health. Inuyasha was getting frustrated and telling everybody to shut up so he can talk. Miroku grope Sango, hit and then darkness fall. Sesshoumaru was the only one not making a noise.

Kagome looked at him with a pleading look. His eyes show sympathy, but his face remains emotionless. He stood up and grabs the bottle from Rin's hand. She glares at him, but he just handed the bottle to Kagome and sat back down.

She drank it in one breath and wipes her mouth. It didn't make her drunk, but it was still good. Rin grab back the bottle, but she didn't care. It was empty. Even though she had drunk the bottle the noise was still bothering her. She got up and walks on stage. Somehow it seem like the stage can comfort her at this moment. It always did.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and didn't even bother to inform anybody about her leave. She was gonna...sing? He never heard her sing before well he never even met her until now.

Kagome ready the microphone and looked to the band. The music started and again caught everyone's attention. (I made this up).

**I thought you were my prince charming  
I thought a lot of things  
But they weren't all special  
Now I lay on the road all broken up **

**Do you even care?  
No, You left me  
Left me for a fucking slut  
Broken up  
That's what I felt.**

**Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to say  
Now, I know how you feel about me  
Things have change and so have I  
My heart has stop, but I'm still beating  
My kiss are cold, but it's still hot**

**As I lay all broken up  
Walking down a road that you made  
I felt like dying  
But I won't give you the satisfaction**

**My head is a mess  
I can't make out the rest  
I know that she is lovely  
but what do you feel about me?  
I'm a nobody  
you're a somebody  
But you know what, this nobody's gonna keep fighting **

**Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to say  
Now, I know how you feel about me  
Things have change and so have I  
My heart has stop, but I'm still beating  
My kiss are cold, but it's still hot **

**You're so fucked up  
And I hate you  
Hate you till the end of the world  
After this I'm going back home  
Never coming back to this hell hole  
Ever again**

**I thought you were my prince charming  
Came to sweep my off my feet  
You done a lot of shit  
But I didn't care  
And now you chose her over me**

**Don't know what to do  
Don't know what to say  
Now, I know how you feel about me  
Things have change and so have I  
My heart has stop, but I'm still beating  
My kiss are cold, but it's still hot**

**(2)**

**I want to forget  
But you won't let me  
Everywhere I see and everywhere I go, you're there  
You had your chance and yah' waste it  
That was a pity because  
I really thought you were my prince charming**

As the rest of the music faded away, everyone stood up and claps. Whistle and cheers all around. Kagome gave a bow and walked off to the direction of the bartender. "Another one please."

He got the same stuff, but added a little whiskey. Man, this girl candrink! He gave it a shake and handed her the whole bottle. He watched her gulp it down like it was water then return to his work.

Kagome kept on drinking. Other people get to be drunk and not think at all. She has to keep drinking and think. Sometime it has to take hundreds of beer before she get even a little sober. The endurance is good, but sometime she wished it wasn't even there. It made her conscious and right now that wasn't a good thing, but it wasn't bad either because she could wake up in some guy's bed if she fell unconscious. She looked behind her. People were starting to listen to something else. They were making their way over to her. Inuyasha at the lead. She turns around and saw another bottle in front of her. She looked at the bartender and smile at him. She threw the bottle aside and took a hold of the new sweetheart. It was green. She uncorks it, but then it was snatch out from her hand.

The bartender watches with amusement. The lady was about to drink from the bottle, but a guy with long black hair came up and snatch the bottle. He had seen the other events and this was the seventh time already.

"We need to talk," he said.

Kagome made a grab for the bottle, but the bastard held it out of her reach. Sango and the others had already appeared to watch the scene. "Okay, talk," she said, but still eyeing the bottle.

"That song."

"Yes, it is about whatever you wanna call it," she looked behind him to see the audience has been seated.

"So you are leaving?"

"Yes," she said sighing. This guy is stupid. Why did I say I leave if I ain't gonna leave?

"Look...I-I..don't-."

"You don't want me to go." He nodded his head, sadly. "Then why did you kiss Kikyo?"

"Well...because...**sigh**...I don't know."

She saw a chance. The bottle was hanging loosely in his hand so she grabs it, but found it still tightly attach to the bastard.

"Well, you forget the bottle for just a second! I don't know. I was dumb! Can you please forgive me?"

She thought about it. Inside she still had feelings and that feeling had grown. She didn't know what to do. She sighs and chews her bottom lib. It was difficult because of Kikyo. She looked at him and looked deep into his eyes. They were guilt and sorrow. "How can I forgive you?"

"Just say you forgive me," he said pleadingly.

"I forgive yah'," she said smiling and snatch the bottle.

Inuyasha held on to the bottle and roll his eyes when she tries to snatch it for the second time.

"Inuyasha, just give her the bottle!" shouted Miroku.

He gave it to her and she smile again at him.

Everyone in the background cheered and whistles, but of course you know Sesshoumaru. There was happiness in his eyes if you looked real close, though.

They stood up and kiss, a small kiss, but it meant something and the crowd cheer again. Unknown to them however the paparazzi had snuck into the house and took the photo when they were kissing.

(sorry, so sorry. I can't believe I made her forgive him so easily! that was not one of my best. I'll try again next time.)

* * *

It was a happy ending. Everyone was happy after they left Sesshoumaru's house. 

**_NOT!_**

Have you guys not read the calendar (August, 2005)? Still ten more days left!

* * *

Inuyasha is sitting between Charlie and Fluffy, looking nervously at the two. Fluffy had a cut-lip and a black eye. Charlie is fine. 

**Charlie: **well, I didn't think you took the name thing so seriously!

**Fluffy:** I wouldn't if I knew you hit so hard. (rubbing ice on his eye)

**Charlie:** I wouldn't if you hadn't bare your teethe at me and looked like you were about to eat me!

**Fluffy:** well, I wouldn't have to if you stop calling me that!

**Charlie:** well, I-.

**Inuyasha:** shut up! you two are giving me a headache.

**Fluffy:** you wouldn't be having a headache if she didn't call me Fluffy so much!

**Charlie:** I wouldn't call you Fluffy if I didn't know you-!

**Fluffy:** took the name so seriously!

**Inuyasha:** AAARGGHH! (leaves)

**Charlie:** who thought you were so sensitive, _Fluffy?_

**Fluffy:** **STOP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Charlie:** oh, what are you gonna do, _Fluffy?_

**Fluffy:** this. (lung at her)

**Charlie:** down!

**THUD!**

**Fluffy:** how you do that?

**Charlie:** because I can.

**Fluffy:** why you-.

**Charlie:** I'll say it.

**Fluffy:** (froze and cross his arms) heh'

**Charlie:** that's what I thought! (wave to the audience) good-bye everyone!


	16. Four Days of Happiness and Misery

**Charlie:** Kikyo didn't last that long in the last chapter, but oh well

**Fluffy:** I didn't like her that much

**Charlie:** who does?

**Fluffy:** Inuyasha

**Charlie:** that is one of the greatest mysteries of all time

**Fluffy:** true, true

Inuyasha walks in with Kikyo

**Charlie:** well, look what the dog drag in

**Kikyo:** shut it, you bitch!

**Charlie:** (snap fingers)

Kikyo disappears

**Inuyasha:** what did you do!

**Charlie:** sit!

**SLAM!**

**Fluffy:** (curiously) what did you do?

**Charlie:** (grins evilly)

**Some years in the age dinosaurs:**

Cave mans are cooking Kikyo in a big black cauldron. They are dancing around her, performing a ritual.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Four Days of Happiness and Misery**

Kagome was sleeping peacefully in bed. She woke up and yawns then attempted to get out of bed, but were pulled back in by something. She turn around and spotted Inuyasha (no, they did not do it, they just sleep). His arms were tightly around her waist and it didn't look like it was letting go anytime soon. She sighs and nudges him awake, but of course he was deep in dreamland. She tries to free herself, but it was useless. Then an idea struck her. It was simple, stupid and sure as hell is going to make him angry. She clears her throat.

"INUYASHA! HELP! HELP ME!" It was pathetic, but it was working.

Inuyasha jumped right out of bed, eyes wide, looking for any sign of danger, but saw no one. He heard a laughing and turn. Kagome was holding her stomach, laughing her heart out. After many deep breaths she finally found her voice. "I'm sorry, but you wouldn't let go of me, so I had to do it."

"Keh'."

She walked over and gave him a kiss which made him blush. She proceeded to the restroom, but was caught from the waist. Inuyasha was holding her, again, but this time he was awake and wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

"Inuyasha, let me go!" she said squirming to get out of his death-grip.

"Make me," he said smirking.

Then the squirming stopped, Kagome turn around and wrap her hands around his neck. "Are you sure you want me to?" she asked seductively.

He smile and lean into her, but then the doors burst open. Sango and many others came in with bats and whatever at the ready. They had heard screaming and thought something was wrong.

Kagome found Inuyasha's grip had loosened so she made a run for it. He saw her run and ran after her. They others just stood there spectacle, but shrug and went downstairs.

* * *

Kagome ran to her seat and sat down. Inuyasha came in seconds later, huffing and puffing. He went over to her and she stood up, wondering what he was going to do. Then he lean down and gave her a long kiss. After they separated, he lean into her ears and whispered, "You forgot my morning kiss," he said and went over to his seat.

* * *

The rest of the day was eventful enough to fill the four friends. They went out today for some food and one thing was very weird. Miroku didn't grope any women or ask if they would bear one of his idiotic and must likely perverted children. Other then that it was perfectly normal enough.

* * *

The next day was an uproar. TVs were talking about Kagome and Inuyasha. The picture that was taken was on every newspaper and magazine. If it had been untrue, Inuyasha would've kick their asses, but it was true so no harm done. Reporters came to the house to confirm if the rumor was actually true. Inuyasha and Kagome answer every question truthfully then there was question about Kikyo. Of course Inuyasha had said that they were over and blah blah blah. The rest of the day was full of questions. It didn't end till about 6 in the evening.

* * *

The third day of their relationship was the same; Kikyo was not heard from still. She didn't call Inuyasha or anything. It was making him worry, very, very worry. He was afraid she was going to do something stupid. At twelve in the evening his suspicion was confirm. A letter was given to him. He opened it and read it. Slowly his eyes grew wide and he ran out the door. Of course by then everybody was asleep and didn't know about this.

Inuyasha drove his car like crazy to the Lover's Cliff (a lame name, yes I know). It was where he and Kikyo met. He looked at the letter.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_You've left me for another and that left me heart broken. You said that you would love me always, but you lie. I hope you are happy with your new love. I will be out of the way forever. Never will you see me again. Where we first met is where I shall end it._

_Your always,  
Kikyo_

He made it to the Lover's Cliff and ran all the way to the top. There he saw a shadowy figure standing at the edge of the cliff. He saw the figure lean forward and ran toward it. He grabs the person and carries the person far away from the cliff.

"Hey, let me down!"

Even with the many protest he didn't let go of her. Then he held her until she quiet down. He turns her around when he heard a snob. Tears were running down Kikyo's face. He wipes them away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you don't love me anymore! Now let me go!" she screamed and struggle out of his grip, but to no avail.

He made her face him, but she refuse to look at him. "I never said that," he said quietly.

She looked at him, hope seem to fill her eyes. "But you chose her."

"Well...I...yes...but."

"You just did it out of pity?" she asked.

"Y-yes," he said not really using his brain (since when does he do, anyway).

She smile and lean up to kiss him. He returns the kiss. In her head her revenge was done.

* * *

This is the day, Kagome will remember for the rest of her life or at least until she like somebody else. It was really an event that will make you angry, make you want to kill someone, but mostly the person who started it. Actually, Miroku was the one who started it, but of course nobody knows that except for Sango. Even though he started it Inuyasha was the one who actually...well...he's just dumb and chose a slut over Kagome.

Well, anyway, breakfast. Ah, breakfast, the most eventful meal of the day started with it. This is how it started today.

Kagome walked into the dining room, she walked past Kikyo and kept on going, but then reverses. "What is she doing here?" she asked to whoever could answer her question. She looked to her friends (Inuyasha not included).

Sango and Miroku held their head low and wouldn't meet her gaze. Keade too didn't even dare look at her. Kikyo just gave her a I-win-bitch smirk.

She turns to Inuyasha who had a look of shame on his face. "Oh, hell no," she said as if understanding what this mean. Inuyasha stood up and walk over to her. It took every ounce in her being not to beat him dead, not to a pulp, but dead.

"We need to talk," he said and walks into the kitchen.

She follows him into the kitchen. He was holding his head down and trying to find the right word. She wanted to be angry, she was, but something else said that she still had feelings for him. Tears stream down her face. He tries to wipe them away, but she wouldn't let him. She looked at him.

"Held your head high, Inuyasha," she commanded.

His head shot up in confusion.

"This is your choice. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If you think this is the right choice then don't feel guilty about it. Don't feel guilty that you just broke my heart because this is what it meant," she said and wipes the tears from her face.

"Please, Kagome. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry!" she asked angrily. "This is the result. You chose her and this is the result!"

"Yes, and if I had chose you, she died!" he said with an equal anger as her.

She was shock. Kikyo was going to suicide. She laughs, really laugh. Laughter was what was intended, but what escapes her mouth was the laugh of a crazy woman. "Died? She wouldn't even go near a knife, too afraid that she might hurt that precious plastic surgery face of hers!"

"Don't you dare say that about Kikyo!" he shouted pointing a warning finger at her. He still loves her, but no one should die because of that. He didn't want Kikyo to die. He soon regret what he said for more tears where coming down her face. His anger slowly went away, but he couldn't take back what he said. "K-Kagome...I-."

"Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Don't say you're sorry!" Kagome ran out of there. She ran like her life depended on it. She ran till she couldn't run anymore. She sat where she was and cry. She looked to where she was and found that she was at the God Tree. She wipe away some of her tears and climb it. She climbs to where her and Inuyasha had kiss. That only made her cries more. She lay down on the branch and cry till no more tears would come.

* * *

It was dark and Kagome hadn't return. Again they were in the exact same place, worrying. Inuyasha was pacing, Sango crying non-stop until she know her friend is alright, Miroku comforting her, and Kikyo...that bitch ain't worry one bit. I don't even know why I put her name in there.

Miroku was going to call the police and this time Inuyasha didn't stop him. Just when he was dialing the number, Kagome walked in. She slammed the phone down and walk to the table where the food was lay. Kagome comfort Sango and got her to stop crying almost immediately. Miroku smile and walk to his seat. Inuyasha sigh in relief and sat down next to Kikyo.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep," she said. Her eyes were puffy red and on her face was a sad look. She gave Sango and Miroku a small smile, but that was it.

After dinner, everyone went upstairs. Kikyo said she gave up her house when she intended to suicide so now she had no where else to go. Inuyasha now share his room with her and said they'll go shopping to buy her some new clothes so she can stay here. Yes, I know a bunch of bullshit.

Sango was still kind of shook over Kagome when she disappear for the second time so she slept with Kagome in her room. Miroku wanted too, but with the look Kagome had on he didn't dare say anything else.

Dreams:

Kikyo - (why do I keep putting her name in here!) nasty, nasty, and horny stuff

Miroku - R rated

Sango - neutering Miroku and Inuyasha (hahahahahaha)

Kagome - a cloudy day with drizzly rain

Inuyasha - Kagome forgiving him and everything was okay (hah, in your dreams. Wait it is in his dreams)

* * *

Fluffy and Charlie is playing cards with a tied-up Inuyasha.

**Charlie:** ha, I win again! (turn to the audience) oh, hello. We're playing double speed.

**Inuyasha:** you bitch! let me go! and what the hell did you do with Kikyo!

**Charlie:** (roll eyes and snap finger)

Kikyo appear all soak and smell of pee, stew, and wild animal.

**Fluffy:** (cover nose) ewww, where did you send her Charlie? she smell worse then the last time!

**Kikyo:** you bitch! I'll kill you!

**Charlie:** (cover nose also) sorry, Fluffy. (snap fingers and Kikyo disappear)

**Inuyasha:** what did you do this time! where is she!

**Charlie:** calm down. I sent her back to the feudal era-

Inuyasha leaves.

**Charlie:** with Naraku and his minions.

**Fluffy:** you are evil. I like. (grins)

**Charlie:** thank you. see you next time you guys. (wave)


	17. Slap on Twenty Sixth

**Charlie:** another chapter (sigh) well, I have nothing to say so let's start the story

**Fluffy:** well, this is the shortest conversation ever.

**Charlie:** what I can't think of anything to say

**Fluffy:** you're weak on the imagination today

**Charlie:** my brain needs to rest you know.

**Fluffy:** that's why there's a thing call sleep

**Charlie:** well, maybe it needs extra rest. this is my third story

**Fluffy:** third? I haven't seen you write any other stories

**Charlie:** I'm writing this other story which will be unknown for the time being. and I also wrote a private fanfiction of Charmed call Wish Wash.

**Fluffy:** Wish Wash? what kind of a name is that?

**Charlie:** it fits with the story.

**Fluffy:** ri-.

Inuyasha enters, angrily. His hair is dirty, clothes torn, and bloody.

**Charlie:** well, what happen to you?

**Fluffy: **you're a mess, little brother

**Inuyasha:** (points an accusing finger at Charlie) you! you told me she was in the federal era, but you didn't say NARAKU WAS WITH HER!

**Charlie:** so? it's your fault you love a corpse. the dead should remain dead and if you want her back you have to enter hell to get her. Naraku's lair is hell. I can see you came out empty handed.

**Fluffy:** (eating popcorn and watching the opera)

**Inuyasha:** (crack his knuckles and attack)

**Charlie:** (wave her hand)

**Inuyasha: **(stops and look around. nothing happen) heh', used up your magic wench?

**Voice:** Inuyasha?

**GUESS WHO?**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Slap on Twenty-Sixth**

So skip breakfast. All that happen was silent except for the chattering between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome was quiet. Any remark that came her way, she just didn't say anything. Most of the remarks were from Kikyo, but Sango deal with that. Everybody else didn't have the heart to say anything else.

* * *

Breakfast ended and shopping was the next thing on the list. Kagome decided not to be...pathetic anymore. Sad was too nice a word for what happened. Miroku and Sango came along with the shopping spree so did Kagome. They acted like everything was normal. 

They took Miroku's car and rode to Sony's Mall. They went into one of those women stores and looked around. Kagome and Sango looked at the things that were casual. Miroku was trying to go into the women's changing room, but Sango set him right. Inuyasha and Kikyo was somewhere, like they care to know.

Kagome was in the dressing room with Sango and Miroku waiting outside. She came out in a skimpy red dress. It was one of those night-gowns. "So what do you think?"

"Kagome, who gave you that?" asked Sango.

She pointed to Miroku. Immediately, he was on the floor in his own pool of drools. She laughed and went back in. They went to the cashier and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo already there. Kagome place her own pile of clothes next to Kikyo's mountain of expensive silk dresses and sluty clothes.

Kikyo smirk when she saw the small pile of clothes Kagome had. "I see that's all you can afford."

Sango was about to say something back, but another beat her to it. "Unlike some people, I don't have my own personal bank running with them," Kagome remarked. That sure shut her up.

After they pay for the clothes, they went and looked around. Sango saw a bridal store and drag Kagome in. Miroku follow after them, with a perverted grin. Inuyasha and Kikyo also follow in.

Kagome looked at the pure white dresses. They were beautiful and expensive. She saw one and picked it out. Sango saw her and rush her into the dressing room.

"Try it on," she said and handed her a vile, gloves and everything.

Kikyo saw that and soon got jealous. "Inuyasha, I want to try one on," she whined.

Inuyasha sigh and nodded his head. She picked one and went into the dressing room, follow by a helper.

"Kagome hurry up," Sango call.

"Well, you just wait." She put on the vile and went out. Inuyasha turn her way and gap. Sango smile approvingly and Miroku was stun.

The wedding gown didn't have any strings or sleeves. It cupped her breast. It made a side V at the waist. The dress looked like it was folded at the V so that it exposed a little of her leg when she walked. She wore clear glass slipper just like in Cinderella except it was a plain, this one however had designs. The white gloves ended a little above the elbow. Then there was the vile. It had little flowers as the designs.

"Do I look bad?" she asked nervously after about a good ten minutes of staring.

Miroku walked up to her and kneel down. He held her hand. "Why, you look exquisite."

Sango bonk him on the head. "You don't have to be so dramatic."

He rub his head and got up.

Kagome smile and looked to Inuyasha. He was still staring at her. She ignored him and went in to change.

Next was Kikyo, she came out looking like any bride should. Sango and Miroku didn't give her a second look. Inuyasha just nodded his head at whatever she was saying. He was still thinking about Kagome. She did look exquisite, like an angel. But then his dreamy face was replaced with a sad one. He had left her and picked Kikyo. And that was that.

After the bridal store, they went to the pet shop, though Kikyo didn't even step foot in there. She made some excuse about going to the bathroom. Kagome petted the hamster and then checked out the dog. Every one of them was adorable then she spotted one. It was a white puppy, not of those sled dog. Its fur wasn't like theirs, it was somehow different. She asked the workers can she see that puppy and they gave it to her. It was very active and licked her face. She laughs and scratches its ear. He wags its tail and lean into her hand.

Sango came over and saw the puppy. "Awww, it's so cute," she said and petted it also. The puppy liked her and Miroku, too, but then Inuyasha came along. Oh, does that dog have a voice. It barks so loud it got the attention of everyone in the store. Kagome snorted and pick up the dog.

Kagome set it down somewhere far from Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku came over too. Poor Inuyasha, NOT! He so deserve it. "Sit."

The dog sat.

She walked away and said, "Come."

It came.

Everyone was watching with amusement.

"Bark."

It barks.

Kagome thought a while on what to do next. Then an idea came. It might work. Well, here goes nothing. "Shoot Inuyasha."

Everyone turn to the one call Inuyasha who looked surprise and then back at the dog.

It stood on its heels and put one of its paws up. Then it took aim, it actually took aim, and fire. For each fire it barked. Then after about two shots to the head, five to the you-know-where, ten in the heart, it stopped. It drop back down to all four and panted.

After a while everyone clapped. The dog got so happy, it did a back flip which earn more applauses.

Kagome picked it up and brought it over to the cashier. "I'll take it."

She pay a hundred dollar for the dog and some supplies then walked out with her friends. Inuyasha was still there stun. That dog shot him! He was repeating that in his head several times until Miroku called him (the dog is a boy by the way).

Time for lunch came and they went to McDonald. It said no pets, but Kagome fix that. She made a deal with the manager. This is what happens:

Kagome and the others were in the manager's office. "How about we make a deal?" asked Kagome.

The manager was a little younger then her. He looked like what any normal teenage kid would. "What kind of a deal?"

"If I can jump higher than Mt. Everest then you let the dog come in and if not I'll do anything you want," she said.

Well, that didn't set to well with the others. Sango was trying to beat some sense into her, Miroku was like why didn't you do that to me, Inuyasha was shouting that was the stupidest thing he ever heard, Kikyo was smiling and hoping that the manager will accept it and of course he did.

Kagome stood up and jump no higher than a centimeter. "I win."

Okay, now this was confusing. None of them understood what she was saying. She rolls her eyes and said, " Mt. Everest can't jump," then she walked out with the puppy.

The manager's face was red as a tomato (anger and embarrassment), Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku was happy as hell, and Kikyo was cursing inside.

Kagome and the others order a happy meal. Inuyasha order a Big Mac, Kikyo went across the restaurant next to McDonald to order something "decent".

Kagome and Miroku was fighting with their toys, she won every time. She feed Raiden, (that's the name of my brother's hamster) the puppy, French fried and dog food. Inuyasha just ate silently. The only one who talked to him was Miroku.

* * *

As they were walking home, they saw a stand that was selling fruits. Kagome walked over and begin looking through the many display of fruits. She was looking through them when she saw a fluffy fur ball. She was curious so she picked it up only to have it scream and kick her. They all crowded around the little whatever it was. It popped up and a head appear. 

"What do you think you're doing? Pulling my head like that," said a cute little voice.

They looked closer and found that it was a little boy. A woman came by and picked up the little boy. "Shippo, you know you're not supposed to stand on the fruits."

Kagome stepped up and apologize. "I'm sorry. It thought he was some kind of...a...fruit and I picked him up."

Shippo looked at her and gave her a toothy grin. "That's okay, pretty lady. It didn't hurt tha-," then he was attacked by a white little thing. He picked it from his face and looked at it. "Well, who are you?"

Sango giggle at the sight. It was absolutely adorable.

"That's Raiden, my new puppy," said Kagome.

"Inuyasha, can we go already?"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo's pout face. "Let Kagome finish, Kikyo."

"Hump."

Miroku looked at Shippo's mom dreamily. He held her hand and said his most famous line. "Would you beautiful lady bare me a child?" Of course, Sango put him out like a light. "I'm so sorry. He's a little perverted," she said.

Kagome giggle and took Miroku's wallet. She opened it to reveal many hundreds of dollars. She took it out and handed them all. "We'll buy everything."

Shippo and his mom stare at the large amount of money. Shippo was so happy he jumped on her and gave her a death-grip hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

Inuyasha was angry that the little boy was hugging Kagome. "Hey just get the money and move it along."

Shippo stuck his tongue out at him and went back to his money. His mother held Kagome's hand and said many thanks. She was going to give her the cart too, but Kagome said she didn't need it. Miroku woke up and boy did he have a lot to carry.

* * *

Tonight was the Annual Ball (I hope you guys didn't forget). Everybody was getting ready. Keade had promise to look after Raiden for Kagome. 

Inuyasha and Miroku in the formal suits, again.

Kikyo (sigh) had on a green dress. You wouldn't exactly call it a dress. It's more like a bra and a skirt. The bra was like two pizza slice shape that was connected in the middle by a button. A train was connected to the bra and flow down. The end of the train was attached to a ring on her finger. She was wearing a skirt that was short in the front and long in the back. A slit was cut on one side of the skirt. Again, imagine Michael Jackson. Her hair was let straight down on her back.

Sango was wearing a white kimono and high heel that went with it. It ended somewhere at her knee. (**A/N: **this kimono isn't like the one that has one of those big things on the back) Her hair was curl and let down. It had designs of flowers on it.

Kagome's outfit was the same as Sango except it was black. She made it for both of them so that it looked like yin and yang.

* * *

In the limo, Kagome turn on the TV to watch some cartoons. Kikyo wanted to watch something else, but with three against one, the odds are not on her side. 

The arrived a little later then eleven. Inuyasha's limo drove up and the first one to come out was, of course, Inuyasha, then Kikyo and Miroku. Sango and Kagome came out together. They walked side by side and sometime pose for the cameras. Kikyo posed to, but not many cameras turned her way.

There was a ceremony and then a party. The ceremony was just giving out awards and such. The party was what was interesting. Kagome was at the bar, again, when she saw Koga. She smile his way and he came over to her.

"Hi, Kagome. How you been?"

"I'm okay. Just sitting here and drinking."

"Alone?"

"Well, my friends are dancing and I don't have a partner."

Koga held out his hand. "Well, now you do," he said and led her to the dance floor.

Inuyasha saw them dancing and grew angry. Unknowingly to Kikyo he had dance over to them. "So Koga shouldn't you be working?" he asked noting that the boss wasn't very far from here."

Kagome roll her eyes and ignore him. "Koga, let's go some place more private."

He nodded and led her somewhere, while smirking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo, saying he have to go to the restroom, and left. Kikyo found another dance partner right away and forgot all about him.

* * *

Koga led her to one of the many private rooms. Kagome walked in and sat on the couch. He locks the door and sat beside her. "I see you don't like Inuyasha much," he said and wrap his arms around her shoulders. 

"How you know?" she asked sarcastically, noticing his arms.

"Well, I know everything," he said and lean into her.

Kagome backed away. "I'm sorry Koga, but I just see you as a friend."

"But I thought-."

"I just wanted to get away from him. I like him, b-."

"How can you like him!" he said his voice raising. "He dumped you!"

"Look-."

He grips her tightly and was baring his teeth. "I can make you happy! Just forget about him!"

"Koga, let go of me!" she said struggling.

He only held on tighter and pushes her on the bed. He got on top of her and started to undress.

"Koga, get off of me now," she said and stopped struggling. He took of his shirt and she knew what he wanted. She kicked him off of her and he landed on a table. "I told you to get off!" she said and went toward him.

"You bitch!"

She grips him by the hair and got him to his feet. Then she punched him square in the nose.

He held onto it, blooding coming out of his nose. "You bitch! You broke my nose!" he said and lung at her,

She moved out of the way and he ran past her, right into the bed. He stumble a bit, but then got on his feet and charge at her again. She rolls her eyes and kicked him in the face. He flew right into the wall and fell down on his stomach. He had his ass kicked by a girl and was now unconscious.

Kagome open the door and there stood a panting Inuyasha. "What are you doing here?"

He looked behind her to the door, seeing if there's any sign of Koga. "Where is he? He didn't do anything did he?"

"Why do you care?" she said and walked past him.

Inuyasha walked into the room and looked around. There was a broken table to the left and to the right lay Koga. His shirt was missing. He ran to Kagome and spun her around, facing him. "Did. He. Do. Anything?"

She frees herself from her grip and looked at him with a dull face. "Why do you care?" she asked again, but this time she didn't walk away.

He looked confuse for a second. "I-I care...b-because-."

"You don't know do you."

He hung his head and shook it.

"Heh'." She walked away and back to the party.

Inuyasha looked at her retreating figure and sigh. I care because I love you, he thought. He did know the answer, but couldn't say it. He walked behind her back to the party.

* * *

Kagome went on stage. Yes, the stage again. It comforted her. She signals the band and the music started. 

**Why do you care about me?  
Why do you care for the girl that you left?**

Inuyasha looked at her. A sad expression was on his face. He knew the answer, but couldn't say it. Sango and Miroku also looked at their two friends sadly.

**It was so yesterday  
Gave you a second chance  
But like the last you wasted it  
How can I forgive you now?  
How can I trust you?**

**There are many questions  
Floating in my head  
I really want to ask you  
Why why why Why**

**What I feel for you is lost now  
I look at the man I used to love  
Love another woman  
There is a cramp in my chest  
Each and everyday it is swelling  
When I'm with you**

**Can you understand me pain?  
There is a mist in your eyes  
You need to open up and see  
What in front is not a treasure**

**How can you not see that?  
Do you have to see me fall a third time?  
Is it then you will open your eyes?  
I don't ask for money  
I don't ask for your love  
All I ask is for you to open your eyes**

**I will not wait for you  
I won't take this bullshit no more  
Really want to be in your arms  
But your so far away  
When you come close you fade away  
Now your even farther from me**

**What I feel for you is lost now  
I look at the man I used to love  
Love another woman  
There is a cramp in my chest  
Each and everyday it is swelling  
When I'm with you**

**You say you're sorry  
But look does it make a difference  
Is only to make you better?  
Then what about me  
I'm tired of your silly games  
Chose her and be with her  
Don't come back and tease me**

**This girl's gonna make it through  
These last few days have been horrible  
I never should have been with you  
You got her all you need is realization  
You're with her now  
So why do you still care for me?  
Is it pity?  
I don't need your bullshit of excuse**

**I'm not gonna let you lie to me  
I'm not gonna let you walk all over me  
Fighting the one you love is difficult  
But somehow I'll manage**

**What I feel for you is lost now  
I look at the man I used to love  
Love another woman  
My tears have dried up**

**Because of you...**

Applauses, but Kagome didn't seem to hear them. Her ears wouldn't let her hear them and maybe blush. She bow and walked off the stage. Inuyasha had that same sad look in his face the entire time. Kikyo was mad, mad that Kagome got all the attention, mad that she could make Inuyasha feel this way and she can't. She walked over to Kagome (at the bar).

"How dare you do that?"

Kagome looked up to see Michael Jackson, wait no, Kikyo. "What?" Sango and Miroku came over to cheer for her, but when they saw Kikyo they knew it meant trouble.

"Inuyasha is mine."

"And your point is?"

"How dare you sing that song? Making him pity for you."

"Look, Kik-."

"If you think he's gonna give you some sort of "charity", then your wrong. He is mine and mine alone. You can never steal him from me," she said each of her words smear with disgust. (A/N: when Kikyo said charity it mean that Inuyasha's gonna keep her as a mistress. well, that's my meaning in this sentence.)

Kagome's eyes were hiding behind her bangs and she was trembling. Sango and Miroku back away from her.

"How. Dare. You," she said and stood up looking Kikyo in the eye. "**HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I'M SOME SLUTY WHORE LIKE YOU! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE SLUTY HERE, YOU BITCH! YOU CAN HAVE INUYASHA FOR ALL I CARE! PITY! I DON'T NEED HIS PITY OR ANYBODY ELSE'S PITY!**"

By now the paparazzi and everyone else had formed a circle around them.

Kikyo was scare and angry by Kagome. She points an accusing finger even though there was nothing to accuse. "Y-You...y-you," she said before she started to use action. Her intention was to slap Kagome and show her her place, but then Kagome caught her wrist in mid-air and slap her instead.

What was even more surprising was that Kagome was slapped also. She was stunned and turns to the person who did it. She turns and there was Inuyasha.

"Don't you ever slap her," he said warningly.

She didn't want to, but tears came. It wouldn't stop. She wipes away her tears, but still they came her. Inuyasha just slap her. He really didn't care. All that he did was just fucking pity her! She held her cheek and ran.

Sango gave him a glare and then ran after her. Miroku just sigh and left with Sango. Inuyasha was stun too. He just slapped her that was all he thought until he saw flashes. He looked up. Cameras were everywhere. Reporters ask questions non-stop. He grabs Kikyo and literally ran to the limo.

When Sango and Miroku had came out, Kagome wasn't there anymore. They looked around, but couldn't find her so they follow went o the limo. Sango's face was speaking death. Kikyo knew better to shut up. She held onto Inuyasha's arm and smile, but he wouldn't even look at her. She got angry and insulted Kagome of being a slut. That didn't go to well. Sango try to kill her, but Miroku held her back. Kikyo was close so Sango grab her hair and yanked it, but too bad Inuyasha was there and help her. Kikyo started whining and Inuyasha told her to shut it.

As if that wasn't enough, Sango shouted at him. When the limo drove up to the house, Sango didn't wait and got out. She and Miroku ran to his car and started to go look for Kagome. Inuyasha instructed Myouga to look for Kagome also. He couldn't go because Kikyo was whining her ass off.

Keade open the door with Raiden at her heel, but the look on Inuyasha's face told her that things weren't okay. She took Raiden toher room and call Sango. Sango told her everything and that she was out with Miroku looking for Kagome. She hung up the phone and Keade sigh. Fate play with people too much.

Inuyasha didn't sleep that night. He sat on the couch waiting for Sango or Myouga to walk through the door with Kagome, but nothing. Kikyo had gone to sleep already. He sat there looking at the hand that had slapped her. He was just angry. A tear drop fell on his hand.

* * *

Sango burst through the door. She was crying. Miroku had tried to comfort her, but couldn't not, not without Kagome. They looked at every inch of this city and still they couldn't find her. 

Inuyasha heard a door slam and he woke up. He looked at the clock and realizes that it was 4 in the morning. He walks to the door and saw Sango crying on Miroku's shoulder. Sango saw him and immediately punch him in the face. Then she went to her room. Miroku didn't even help him up and just went to his room.

Inuyasha lay there for a while before going back to his spot on the couch. He sat there until sleep took over him.

* * *

Inuyasha and whoever is frozen in place. 

**Charlie: **okay, people guess who it is. I will give you till August the ninth to figure it out. And whoever gives me the right answer can ask for one request from me.

**Fluffy:** (went over and punch his brother) he doesn't feel anything right?

**Charlie:** he will when I unfreeze him.

**Fluffy:** good. (punch his brother again)

**Charlie:** stop it.

**Fluffy:** come on just one more punch

**Charlie:** no. I'll do it. (punch him in the face)

**Fluffy: **ouch, that's gonna hurt


	18. 27 & 28 of Sensibility

**Charlie:** **CONGRATULATION TO THE WINNER OF GUESS WHO! THE WINNER IS INUKAGPAR4LIFE! She/He guess that it was Kagome. **as it said any request can be made. please not anything preverted.

**Fluffy:** and if it is?

**Charlie:** I'll ask them if they can make a different non-preverted request

**Fluffy:** I doubt it'll be that simple

**Charlie:** tsh' whatever

**Fluffy:** shouldn't you unfreeze them? (point to them)

Inuyasha and Kagome forzen

**Charlie:** not yet. one of my reviewers ask you to kick Inuyasha in _there _

**Fluffy:** gladly. (bam)

**Charlie:** (wave hand)

Inuyasha double over in pain. Holding his face, stomach, groin, and shoulders.

**Kagome:** what happened?

**Charlie and Fluffy:** oh, nothing

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: 27 & 26 of Sensibility**

It was one night without Kagome. Sango had cried herself to sleep. When she came down her eyes were red. Miroku barely slept a wink. He called everybody he know tolook for Kagome. Keade and Raiden worried all night. Kikyo slept like a bitch. Inuyasha was still on the couch well, now he's on the floor, sleeping.

Meanwhile where is Kagome and what happen last night?

After she ran out, she just ran. Anywhere she didn't care she just ran until she ran into something. She fell down on her butt and looked up. There was a big gangster guy standing there. She stood up and walks away, but he moved in her way. She turns around, but about five guys stood in her way. She turn back around and looked at the guy. She did one thing that a trap mouse was not suppose to do, she smile. He was confused as the rest of his crew.

Then the smile went away as it came. "What do you want? Rape? Money? What?" she asked like it was the most common thing in the world.

The guy that she ran into was the boss. He laughed when she asked the question. "You're not afraid?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Just tell me what you want."

"Well, my boys here haven't had a lady in a long time and we're a little long on cash. And we need a good bitch."

"Rape, rob, and kidnap," she said counting on her fingers. Then she looked around and realizes that this was the bad part of town. She had been here before, several times on a trip. "Things haven't change much here."

"So you been here before?" asked the boss coming closer.

"None of your business," she said and walked over to the food store, but a guy block her way. She knees him in the forbidden and pushes him aside. She continues walking like it was totally normal. Two more guys came and she knocks them down. Then she stopped, these guys won't quit until they got her so she turn back around and knock the other remaining three left. She walked to the food store and went in. There was the owner and two other people there. She found some edible things and went to the counter.

He press a few buttons. "$15."

She pulls out a twenty and gave it to him. He handed her back $5 and she watch the other two guys. They were staring at her, waiting to jack whatever. She picked up her stuff and walked over to them. She handed them the dollar. "This is all I have." They gladly took it and she walked out the store.

She found someplace and ate her food. After she finish she walked around and explore the bad city. Hookers stood on almost every corner and then there were the pimps. She went into a bar call Jon's. Inside were brutes of all sizes. She went to the bar and sat down. "I'm looking for Nazuna."

A head popped up to reveal a female with black hair tied in a ponytail. When she saw her, she smiles. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I drop by."

"I've heard you were living with Inuyasha Takahashi. So how was it?"

"Have you not heard the news?"

She puzzles then turns on the TV. They were showing what had happen at the Annual Ball. "Oh, my bad."

"That's alright. I need a place to stay."

"Sure you can stay here," she said and led her to the back. "Make yourself at home. You need anything else?"

"No, I'm good. Thank you," she said and close her eyes.

"No problem." Nazuna left and went back out to the bar.

* * *

Kagome woke up and went out. The club was just cleaning up. Nazuna was there behind the counter. She sat on the stool in silent until a plate was place in front of her. 

"Eat."

She silently ate and Nazuna took the plate when she was finish. After Nazuna was done with her work she sat down next to Kagome. "So you ran away, huh?"

"Yeah, I just couldn't face him, but I'm going back today." She saw a bottle. "Nazuna, do you think maybe I could take a bottle?"

Nazuna handed her a full bottle and she smile.

"Thank you." She got up and walk to the door. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"No problem," she said and gave her a hug before she left.

Kagome walked down the road, slowly. It would take about an hour before she get back home. She whistle for a taxi and drove home.

* * *

She walked in and promises the man she'll pay him. She saw Inuyasha lying on the floor, but didn't brother to wake him. She went to the dining room and saw Sango and Miroku there. They looked like shit. She sighs and made her way to them. Sango suffocated her with a hug and Miroku was just smiling. 

"I'm sorry, Sango. I should've called you."

"You should've. You scared us half to death with running off like that."

She smile and turn to Miroku. "Can you pay the taxi please?"

Henodded his head and went away.

Keade came out with and gave her a hug. She got another scolding for running off. Then Kagome was attack by Raiden with licks and barks. "I miss you too."

Miroku came back inside. "So should I wake up Inuyasha?"

Everyone turn and glare at him for mentioning the name, except for Kagome.

"I guess not."

Kagome sigh and went upstairs with Raiden. "He doesn't care. Don't worry about it."

* * *

After a good wash-up she went back downstairs to eat. Kikyo had already awakened and had woken up Inuyasha. They were all there at the table when she came down. Her hair was up in a towel as she sat down. Nobody said anything. 

Breakfasts ended quickly with the silences. Kagome spent most of the days with Sango and Miroku. She totally ignored Inuyasha, but when Kikyo throw a remark at her she always had a comeback.

Also she taught Raiden to play dead, but he already knew it. It was really fun watching it. The dog got on its heels and clutches its heart. He made a whining sound and then drops to the ground. She also introduced him to the God Tree.

* * *

The next day was just like yesterday. Kagome continue ignoring Inuyasha and staying away from him as far as possible. It was once when she ran into him and that waseventful. Another was when she saw him making-out with Kikyo on the couch. 

That is it for this chapter. Kind of short, I think, but next chapter will be more eventful.

* * *

Inuyasha with an ice pack. 

**Kagome:** so what am I doing here?

**Charlie:** Inuyasha was going to attack me

**Kagome:** couldn't you have sit him yourself

**BAM!**

**Kagome:** sorry

**Charlie:** (explain about Kikyo)

**Kagome:** (glare at Inuyasha) **INUYASHA!**

**Inuyasha:** crap

**Kagome:** (said sit about...I lost count)

There was a big hole where Inuyasha was.

**Fluffy:** (laughing)

**Charlie:** would you like to stay for some food?

**Kagome:** (smiles) of course

**Fluffy:** (follow after them leaving Inuyasha in the pit)

**SOME PEOPLE HAD GUESS MORE THAN ONE PERSON AND THAT DOESN'T COUNT. I'M SORRY. **

**QUESS WHO? WILL END ON AUGUST 9, 2005. **


	19. Bringing Down the House by 30

**Charlie:** well, since person is being a stubborn party pooper. I'll continue the freaking story.

**Fluffy:** we-.

**Charlie:** shut up this will be the shortest conversation ever.

**Fluffy: **if-.

**Charlie:** didn't I just say shut up!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Bringing Down the House by 30**

Kagome went out to shop today. It was nothing important. All she did was came home carrying about ten large boxes of whatever and went up to her room. But all that was on Monday. She stayed up in her room all Monday and then came down on Tuesday. The only one who even know what she was doing was Raiden who had also been in the room with her.

Kagome came down for breakfast early that morning. It was the usual. Inuyasha tried to talk to her, but she just ignores him right out of existence. The only time that she did talk to him, kind of, was when she asked for the salt, but she didn't exactly say his name. All she said was "Pass the salt. Now."

It was dark, entirely dark. Well, it's actually still bright and early, but inside the human body it is dark. Evil will appear or maybe a rock band (don't ask me about it).

Kagome went to the kitchen and pour a glass of coke. She brought it up to Inuyasha. He was in his bedroom, watching TV. She knocks on the door and opens it. Inuyasha was lying lazily on his bed, doing nothing in particular. She closes the door and sat down next to him. "Hi."

"Hi," he said suspiciously.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"The incident at the Annual Party."

Immediately he hung his head a little and guilt flowed off of him like rain water. "I-I'm sorry."

She rolls her eyes. "That's okay. I just wanted to apologize," she said trying to sound sorry as possible.

His head shot up like a rocket. "Apologize? For what?"

She hung her head like he did and try to put a little hint of sadness in her voice. "For shouting at Kikyo and slapping her," she said and slowly lifted her head. "I hope you'll forgive me."

"Oh," he said a little shock by the news. "I forgive you then."

Her face was showing happiness that he forgave her, but in her mind is a whole different story. She was cursing him. Wasn't he supposed to say you don't have to apologize? Why that bastard! She smile and held up the drink. "Forgive and forgotten?"

He smile and took the drink. "Forgive and forgotten." He chug down the whole thing and handed her back the glass. Once he did however her smile turns upside down. Inuyasha fell right into unconsciousness.

(what did you expect? for her to actually go up there and apologize. yeah right. he is so going to see hell.)

She grins and locks the door behind her when she went out. She took a piece of paper and wrote DO NOT DISTRUB in big black letters. One down, one more to go. She got the same glass and went to find Kikyo.

* * *

It was hours later and she had requested every single one of the workers to leave the house. She said it was Inuyasha's order. She even gave them a note written in his handwriting, but they didn't know that Miroku had forged it. The workers left after reading the letter saying something about kids today and their hormones.

* * *

Kagome got everything ready and then took pictures. In the middle of what they were doing, Sesshoumaru called. Sango was still inside the house and Miroku was coming in and out carrying bags into the limo.

"Hello."

"It's me," said a cold voice, but if you listen real close you can hear a slight happiness in it.

"Oh, hi. I wanted to call you."

"Yeah, about the Annual Party."

"That? Inuyasha is a two-timing son-of-a-bitch and I will get my revenge on him."

He laughs. "When?"

"Today. Remember to watch the news. It might be on every channel. I'll also send you pictures, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'm busy right now. Turn on the TV at one, okay? Bye," she said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Everything was dark. The lights turn on to show Kagome on top of the limo with a guitar and a microphone in front of her. Miroku is playing the drum and Sango the bass. 

Police cars were coming down the road with fire trucks and ambulances at the ready. Paparazzi came with cameras. Neighbors and random people came too. They ran into the gate and stood in front of the limo. Cameras flash here and there. Even the helicopter was here.

And then music started (the song is from Freaky Friday, Take Me Away). Light, camera, action! When all the light popped up, Kagome sang.

**Yeah... Yeah..**

The light showed big speakers everywhere. The house, oh, the beloved house. Some sides were pink, all different colors. Letters were painted on the house. It said Inuyasha is a dick, or this is the house for bitches. The windows painted with glowing paints. The lawn and gates was also painted with glowing paint. The door had tape on it in the shape of an X. In the backyard: the pool was fill with trash, lawn also with glowing paint, plants all torn up, everything was a complete mess.

**Get up, Get out**

**Move on, move on. There's no doubt  
I'm all wrong. You're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too thin, too fat  
You ask why,  
So why, so why, so why, so why?  
**  
**On and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on  
**  
**Don't wanna grow up  
I wanna get out  
Hey, take me away  
I wanna shout out  
Take me away, away, away, away  
Away...**

**Round and round, here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head, turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends**

**Do this, do that  
Can't deal, can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye. Never asking me why  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**

**On and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on**

**Don't wanna grow up  
I wanna get out  
Hey, take me away  
I wanna shout out  
Take me away, away, away, away  
Away...**

**Guitar solo**

**Don't wanna grow up  
I wanna get out  
Hey, take me away  
I wanna shout out  
Take me away, away, away, away  
Away...  
Don't wanna grow up  
I wanna get out  
Hey, take me away  
I wanna shout out  
Take me away, away, away, away  
Away...**

**Round and round, here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head, turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends**

* * *

What is happening inside? Let's see shall we. 

Inuyasha woke up with a pounding headache. He held his head and tries to remember what happen. Then he sat right up. He remember Kagome grinning and the drink. That bitch put sleeping pills in his drink! He got up and went to his door. He tries to open it, but found it lock. He turns the switch and opens it. He yawns and stepped out. His jaw drop to the ground and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

There was a big hole in the ceiling where the chandelier was supposed to be. The stair railing was ripped off. Everything was turn upside down. The tiles on the floor were ripped off. Oh the steps were some kind of black stuff. The floor was coated with a green substance. On the door it printed: **GO TO HELL! **Windows were glowing and he can hear music from outside. He recognize the voice, it was Kagome's. That bitch! He stepped on the stairs and move down to the step, the problem was he couldn't. He looked down on his feet and realizes that his feet were stuck to the steps. He forced it up, loosing his sock in the process. The other thing happens with the other foot. When he was half way down the stair, he put his foot down only to realize that he stepped in a needle (ever watch Home Alone). He grabs his foot and scream in pain, but that made him loose balance and fall all the way down the stairs. Instead of just landing with a thud, he slides all the way to the door.

* * *

Kagome was just finishing her song, when Inuyasha burst out of the door. She smiles evilly. The paparazzi surrounded him and asked questions and took pictures. He groans and quickly got up. He glare at Kagome and was about to say something when a scream reach his ear. Everyone turn toward the door way and Kikyo came sliding at them. She crash into Inuyasha making him fall on top of her. What they saw was not the usual Kikyo. Her hair was shaved off; she was glowing, and in big words on her head written in permanent marker was, I am a slut. 

Sango and Miroku both laugh at the scene until a police cuff them both. Kagome saw this and got off of the limo. She ran towards them and took out a recorder. She press play and held it up for the policeman to hear.

"I will tell you now, Inuyasha Takahashi. You better cut off the contract of this contest right now or for these last 31 days, you will see what they call hell on earth," said Kagome.

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm warning you." Pause. "I will not be responsible for the consequences."

"Yeah, will let's see what you can do first."

Then Kagome turn off the recorder and he un-cuffed her friends. They got into the limo and drove off, not before Kagome gave Inuyasha the finger.

Inuyasha spent the entire night trying to rid the paparazzi and calm Kikyo. With none of his workers here it was a hard job, plus the door is busted and they can't get back inside the mansion.

* * *

**Charlie:** the end. not. 


	20. Last Day of the Truth

**Charlie:** sorry, Fluffy about yesterday. please forgive me.

**Fluffy:** "..."

**Charlie:** Inuyasha, help!

**Inuyasha:** what! it was your fault

**Kagome:** I have to agree with him on this one

**Charlie:** I know, I know. it was my fault. now please help me?

**Inuyasha:** (grin) whatcha gonna give me if I do help?

**Charlie: **(sigh) what do you want?

**Inuyasha:** let me see. I want an unlimited supply of ramen, a game boy, a play station, and in your next story make it so people don't hate me so much.

**Charlie:** SEE NOW THIS IS A REQUEST! it shall be done! help me and then you'll get it.

**Inuyasha:** fine. (brought out Rin) Rin tell Sesshoumaru to forgive Charlie.

**Rin:** what will you give me?

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Last Day for the Truth**

Kagome was gone from his life and boy was he glad. Kikyo and he have to stay in a hotel. The mansion has to be renovated, shoot they have to rebuilt the whole place. When they actually got a chance to look at it, they found these problems:

1. the rooms were flooded and stinks like hell (later on they found out that a stink bomb had occur in there)  
2. walls and floors had big fat holes in them, every one of them  
3. the kitchen exploded after a little while and busted the water pipes  
4. his back yard was also glowing with the words house of Inuyasha the son-of-a-bitch on it  
5. clothes were burned in the back yard  
6. the trees were a mess, the only one that wasn't damage was the God Tree  
7. a home made stink bomb was exploded in his backyard, sinking everything  
8. the pool had paint in it (an officer found that out when he fell in it and came out a different color)

Later on after everything was settling, Inuyasha asked the police why they were here in the first place (you know how they just came). An officer said somebody had called them and the others too (no need to guess to know who it is).

Inuyasha left Kikyo in the hotel and went to deal with the reporters

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his office with a smile on his face. He saw the news last night and had a good laugh. His secretary came in and handed him a big envelope. It didn't have a name except that it was for him. He opened it and out fell photos and a tape. He smile and put on the tape.

The photos were of Kikyo with her half shaved hair and other stuff. The tape showed how she did everything. He laughed at the part where she built the bomb. She took a can of hair spray and put it in a big pile of hair (don't know where she got it) then she spray the whole thing with another can of hair spray. She put some kind of stinky liquid on top of it all and built a small trial of hair. Then she lit it and ran for cover. About five seconds later, the whole thing exploded. In the middle of the lawn was a pitch black circle. And it went on and on like that.

At the end, Kagome stood before the camera. "How was that for imagination?" She waved and turn off the camera.

* * *

Inuyasha had just finished and went back to the hotel. He was angry and sad at Kagome. Angry because she did that and sad because he knew why she did it. He was about to open the door when he heard talking inside. He slowly opened it and peeks inside. Kikyo was on the bed with a towel on her head and a phone in her hand. He didn't know why, but he felt something was wrong, so he listen. 

"Yeah, that bitch, Kagome shaved my head. No, she left already. Inuyasha's away, that jackass. He is so stupid. All I did was pretend to attempt suicide and he took me back," she said laughing. "He didn't even see that a rope was tie to my feet. Yeah, I gotta go. He might be back any minute," she hang up the phone and turn around. There was Inuyasha with a glare on his face. His fists were clinched tight.

"Inuyasha y-you're back," she said nervously. "Y-you didn't hea-."

"I hear it, you bitch!" He went up to her and slaps her right across the face.

She held her cheek and was shock. Then anger replaces that shock ness. "How dare you? Nobody slaps me!" She attempted to slap him, but he grabs her hand in a tight grip and slap her again then he walk out. "Please Inuyasha," she said running to block his way. "I didn't mean it. I was just angry," she said gripping onto his shirt.

He felt disgusted. He pushed her aside and left. He could still hear her crying and pleading behind him.

* * *

Kagome was at home. She sighs and fell back into her bed. She sniffs the covers and the air around her. "It's good to be back." She went out into the living room and was surprise. There was Sango and Miroku kissing. She smiles. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" 

Sango immediately push away from him and blush a deep red. "K-Kagome, it's not what you think."

"Oh, please. I know what I saw and I'm happy for you," she said and hug her friend. Then she turns to Miroku with an evil glare. "If you ever break her heart, I'll make it so that you'll never have children."

"Y-Yes, m-ma'am," he stuttered. You can imagine the look on his face.

"Good," she said smiling. She said and went back in to put up her clothes.

Sango turn to Miroku when she was gone. "Hey, do you think she still like Inuyasha?"

"I don't think so. No."

"I just want to cut Inuyasha up," she said gritting her teeth.

"Me too, but what's done is done."

She sighs and went in to her friend's room. She knock on the door to let her be known. Kagome turn around and tear was on her face. Immediately Sango ran to her friend's side with comforting words.

Miroku stood by the doorway, feeling sad until his phone rang. Kagome heard the phone and wipe away her tears.

"Yes?"

"Miroku, its Inuyasha."

"What do you want?"

"Is Kagome there I want to speak with her?"

"Just tell me and I'll tell her." He hears a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Fine. I dumped Kikyo. I found out about her fake attempt of suicide to get me back. I'm sorry."

"Well, it's too late for sorry now."

"I know, but I just want to apologize. Please Miroku."

He sighs and handed the phone over to Kagome.

"Yes?"

"Look, Kagome I know you hate me, but just hear me out, okay?"

"No."

"I know the suicide was a fake. Please forgive me?"

"Now you know that your slut doesn't love you and you come crawling back to me!" Pause. No!" she said and hangs up the phone. She threw the phone to the wall and it shatter. Then she pointed a threaten finger at Miroku. "I don't want to talk to him and I don't want to ever talk to him!" she said and went to her room.

* * *

Well, that's the end of it. Yes the end of the story. Bad ending, I know. 

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

JUST KIDDING!

Five years later:

Kagome is a famous fashion designer (surprise? no I didn't think so). Sango is a karate teacher and also Kagome's assistant. Miroku is still Inuyasha's manager.

Inuyasha now does his own share of work for the company. He made up with his brother, sorta. Crazy fan girls and other celebrities still want to date him, but since he quit his playboy act they want him even more. Five years after what happen and still he hasn't even dated once nor have any one-night stands (hard work). The first year, he contacted her, but fails completely. After the second he stopped altogether. Sango and Miroku had forgiven him, but not her. He hadn't contact her, but he used other ways. Like he opened up hospitals etc. etc. and also he give love advice, which he always look at the camera, sensing somehow that she's watching him.

Sango and Miroku are married now and have two kids. Sesshoumaru and Rin had four! Wow, double the good luck.

Kikyo is now working at a club. She works part-time as a waiter/stripper and the rest as a hooker.

* * *

Kagome was working in her office when Sango came in with a letter for her. There was no name, only a letter. All it said on there was an address and the time. "Who gave it to you?" 

"I don't know, but maybe you should go."

"I'll see," she said and went back to work.

Sango left and met with Miroku outside.

"What she say?"

"Yes."

He smile, gave her a peck and left.

Kagome sat in her office. Half of yourself hoping that it was from Inuyasha. She hadn't forgotten him these past five years and never well. Tears welled up in her eyes. She knew what all of his signs meant, but didn't want to admit it. It was hard and she didn't want to be hurt again.

* * *

That night Kagome left early to find the place. It was at a restaurant and it was closed. She went up to it and a person came out and opens the door. She was about to ask something, but the person just walk away. He stopped and looked back. She follows him up to a private room. It was dark inside. He left her there and closes the door. Then suddenly the lights turn on. 

The room was decorated with balloons and it had a big banner saying forgive me. Sango's family, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha was there. Inuyasha stepped forward and held her hand. "Forgive me?"

She looked at him with a sad look and a tear fell down her face.

"Don't cry," he said and wipe the tear.

She punched him in the arm, hard.

He held his arm and looked at her with a confused expression.

"What took you so long?"

The people in the back cheered and laughed.

He smile and lean down to kiss her, to which she willingly return. Then he did something which surprise everybody. He kneels down and took out a ring from behind him. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

She cried and nodded her head. "Yes, yes," she said and he put the ring on.

Now the crowd was really cheering.

She hugs him and showed her friends the ring. It was a big party that night. So everybody is happy. This is the end of the story.

**The end.**

* * *

**Charlie:** Fluffy has forgiven me! yeah! 

Inuyasha is playing with his games and eating ramen. Rin is riding her pony.

**Fluffy:** everybody is happy (eats a candy bar)

**Kagome:** let's have a feast!

**Charlie:** (wave hand)

A feast of every food appears.

**Charlie:** good-bye everyone! (start eating)


End file.
